Say It Ain't So
by ZErO SuBsTaNce
Summary: Anna Sommers life was more than normal, until she got more than she bargained for all in the form Elsa Arendal. Starting her Sophomore year in Arendelle-High she thought she had been clear of her old math teacher, until the day of her family reunion. Join Anna and Elsa as they navigate through school, work, secrets,loss and love will they both survive Arendelle-High? G!P ElsaxAnna
1. Say it Ain't So Part 1

_**AN: Well I'm starting another story and there is another one coming out as well they are going to be slow burners depending on the time I have with life. Adulting really sucks kiddies enjoy life the way you see fit, but I'm writing something I haven't really written before and it's a high school fic. Mind you people it's been almost ten years since I've been out of high school so if I get anything wrong please forgive me.**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking etc._**

* * *

Anna woke up as the first day of her Sophomore year started tangling herself in her sheets she prayed for more sleep as the dawn barely came to her window. "Anna you up and ready girl!" Her head snapped up and ready as she lifted herself up the haze from her sleep collied with the morning air. "Y-Yeah I'm up I've been up for hours."

"Hurry it up I don't have all day?"

"Yeah, just gimme ten minutes."

"Better be ready to bail that hay for the next two hours we got a new shipment that just arrived." Anna gave a strangled sigh, even practically being born on a ranch the teen still couldn't prepare for mornings as she thought the coming of day to be the absolute worst. Getting up she stood on shaky legs stumbling to the bathroom to ready herself. With her vision fully setting in as she made it al the way in she looked to the other door that joined to another room as emptiness came over her. "Get it together Anna, Kristoff isn't here to protect you anymore." It had been just two weeks and the wound still hurt deeper than ever; as her brother moved into the city for college, Anna still hoped for more time. Kristoff was three years older than her, but it didn't stop their bond as he was able to carry the weight of it all when it came to her differences between her and their father.

Getting up and setting her hair in a twin ponytails she put on a pair of jeans with a red plaid shirt as she tread down stairs. Spotting her mother up in the kitchen she was in her robe pouring a cup of coffee sliding it to Anna. "I made it extra strong." Anna took the coffee graciously cooling it off before taking a sip letting everything warm her from the inside. She looked to warm approving smile of her mothers face before she spoke, "I told him you were going to have breakfast with me hopefully that should buy you some time."

"Thanks mom I really needed this."

"Yeah we both did your brother and your father always were the early birds in the family. Guess you took the night life side of me after all." Taking a full seat at the bar as Anna watched her mother crack a few eggs into a pan while fishing out a couple of strips of bacon on to a plate. While Anna sipped her coffee she thought to Kristoff as she could hear his loud singing in the shower as he got ready to tend to the ranch with their father. With a plate set to her she quickly dug in, finishing it along with her coffee.

"Thanks for breakfast mom it was great."

"Good to hear it, now I'm going back to bed I have to go to the city to meet with my publisher." Watching her mother trail up stairs she set on her fur collared denim jacket before heading outside. Watching her father sign off on the shipment she trailed over to him, he didn't even bother looking towards her from his all black western style stetson hat. "Where were you?"

"I was having breakfast with mom," Anna weakly countered as she felt small in the large mans shadow. "The ranch doesn't wait for you to get on **your** time schedule Anna. When you agreed to take this job on you agreed to take responsibility, next time if your hungry wake up earlier your brother was never this sloppy. Now these hay piles need to be moved over for hooking."Anna glanced over to the pile as it was going to take her hours to finish, as she wondered why she took on the job in the first place. "That's going to take me hours to finish and I have school in the next two hours," Anna explained. "You better work fast then. Oh and if your late again you'll be mucking up after the cows for the next two weekends." Watching her father get on his horse and take off to no doubt to wrangle in the cows. Looking at the large stack she took off her jacket getting to work cursing herself every step of the way. _Leave it up to me to be an idiot by thinking I could somehow win my father over by doing Kristoffs work._

* * *

Anna's legs pushed on fast as the bus readied it's doors to close as she hit closed doors in a desperate attempt to get the drivers attention. Just as it was about to take off a loud voice from in the bus screamed making the driver stop and look. Opening the doors for her Anna thanked her lucky stars she was able to get her work around the ranch done in time along with just enough time to shower and gather her school supplies. Remembering the bus she saw a lot of what looked like Freshmen along with some Sophomores. Somehow in all of this she missed her Freshmen year as she and Rapunzel spent days riding in Kristoffs old 76' Camero to school and back. Life seemed to get a lot harder. Spotting her cousin and best friend Repunzel in the back of the bus waving crazily in attempt to flag her down. Going she took her spot catching her breath before speaking, "I swear I had to yell at that fucking driver fifty times to get him to stop."

"Make that a hundred I had to yell at him fifty times on this end as well. All and all cute dress," Repunzel beamed. Anna looked down finding the outfit to be cute herself as she wore a red and white plaid sleeveless dress with a thin brown belt around the loops that had been designed with the dress, along with matching brown stylish cowgirl boots. "It's not to country bumkin is it?"

"Hell no and if anyone has anything to say about it then we'll give them a good old Sommers country ass-whopping." The two high-fived as they noticed the familiar street as they passed down the long stretch of road. As the two glanced at the closed empty building it was hard to believe what they'd seen. "I can't believe they closed down Middleton," Repunzel commented as Anna silently agreed. The thought of going to Arendelle high in the city was a prospect that chilled both of them to the core. Although the city of Arendelle was fifteen minutes away from the country side of Riverwood, still Middleton high school was a lot closer than Arendelle high. Anna could remember the anger of parents in the PTA meetings; as many of them wanted to rally against the school closing. Anna and Krsitoff knew the truth of it all it was big-city politics as many parents felt as though big city life had intruded on their lives in an underhanded attempt to try for the land around the area. "Whatever the case I'm just glad I don't get to see that cunt of a math teacher Arendal, you know she was going to fail me last year right?"

"Yeah I'm glad I got Seaworth Freshmen year, she let us watch movies all day. Best biology class ever."

"You know you could share your luck with the rest of your family members you know," Anna roused poking her elbow into her cousins arm. "Why would I do that, anyway have you seen your schedule yet?"

"No actually I didn't even open the letter, but I heard from Tommy Lanez that this school is really different from Middleton," Anna spoke remembering a conversation he had with her mother as he came over to visit with his mother who just so happened to be Anna's mother's publisher. "Yeah I heard about it too, it's something like we only get one teacher and they teach all subjects. That and I heard this school is exclusive or something like that," Repunzel spoke up. "Yeah your right, I barely notice any of the people we went to Middleton with." Repunzel lifted herself from her slouching position to look up at the back of everyones head before leaning back down, "Yeah your kinda right."

Noticing some of the kids she'd seen from the neighborhood; it wasn't much as Riverwood was a small town outside the city as everyone everything about one another. Anna thought to what her mother had said as both the country and city were both a blessing and a curse in its own way. Feeling the bus come to a pause the loud honking of the bus driver alerted everyone to look to the window. As everyone looked out the window to see brand new exotic cars as jocks in lettermens and other students howled outside there cars; throwing items into the bus windows making Anna and Repunzel and other riders shrink back. "Please don't let them ruin my hair Anna." Then on that thought the bus stopped as the doors opened as many flooded out to large entrance of Arendelle high. Getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder she got out. "Looks like you don't have to worry about your hair, look they have a walk of shame thing going on," Anna blandly stated. With Anna and Repunzal navigating through man made walk way, they rested to the side thankful they weren't picked out. Anna looked up as the large modern-styled glass building looked more like a large pharmaceutical building than a school.

"Wow they actually have charging stations for peoples car, I swear over kill much?" Anna turned to the left of her as she looked at the large parking lot to the left of her as the rowdy jocks spilled out of there cars along with other students and girls. It didn't take long for Anna's nose to notice the smell of left over alcohol and weed spilling out of their cars. Taking the unopened letter out of her binder Repunzel noticed, "Is that your schedule?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time cause I was working on the ranch."

"Don't tell me Uncle Aleks had you up this morning is that why you were late for the bus?"

"Yeah, but I offered to take Kristoffs place since he's out of the house now," Anna weakly reported. "Oh yeah he goes to Pressbreg dosen't he? In that case text him maybe we can visit him when we get out of school,"Repunzel stated excitedly. "I don't know Rapz he's busy and I don't wanna bother him?"

"Anna..." Just then in the middle of it the warning bell happened as they both looked up. "Oh shit I gotta go find this classroom, I got some guy named Weselton in room 507." Hearing the bell again it seemed like another warning as the teachers were shouting for everyone to get in the building. Opening the letter she only looked to the number rushing in not wanting to be late a third time for the day. Noticing a familiar face she spotted the bright red-hair of a tall slender woman in her late twenties, walking up to her she turned as everything matched up to her suspicions. "Ms. Seaworth is that you?" Anna watched her face as it brightened up at the sight of her former student, "Anna what a surprise to see you here, you better hurry the last bell is going to ring."

"Yeah I know I was just wondering if you knew where classroom 717 is?"

"Oh yeah sorry about that I still keep thinking this Middleton; class 717 is down that hall to the right walk up the stairs and its the third door to your left."

"Thank you..." Running off Anna could hear the tall gentle woman warn her to be careful, taking the directions she needed she hit a sharp corner before bumping into a stern chest making her fall back. Just as she was about to hit the ground she was caught looking at her savior she noticed short red-hair with a striking face as his green-eyes looked honestly at her. "I'm glad I caught you." Pulling her back up her feet Anna noticed that he was dressed in a blue and yellow lettermen jacket as he was in a basic black shirt and blue jeans with designer sneakers on his feet. Suddenly Anna felt self-conscious about her appearance as other girls with more fashionable looks passed by the tall man glaring daggers at her. Pulling away she picked up what spilled on the ground. "Let me help."

"Thank you, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going I tend to do that a lot back on the ranch and I'm sure the bell is going to ring and there is goes," Anna rambled quickly before getting up as the bell rang once more. "I-I gotta go." Anna stepped aside as she took in the boys scent registering it to memory. "See you around cowgirl?" She gave a pause before looking over nodding before rushing up the stairs her heart in a rush not from the running, but someone else. Getting to the door she twisted the knob only for it to be locked. Trying again she got nothing as she could hear a voice from inside. Looking back at the open doors to many other classrooms she didn't want to knock making herself a pariah pulling her head back she noticed a back door to the classroom she walked over twisting the knob as it opened. Walking in everyone turned back to look at her as she felt like the smallest person on earth.

"Nice to see your old habits are still in play Ms. Sommers," stated a familiar voice like firm silk. There serval desks away from her was the bane of her existence freshmen year. Anna wouldn't believed it if she hadn't seen it there slender and tall with skin as white as milk. Her white blondish hair was wrapped into a neat tight bun as she wore knee-length black skirt that was crisply ironed along with a women's white button down blouse. Her thin framed glasses fitting her face perfectly, this was Elsa Arendal.

"Fuck, say it ain't so."

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope I did good trust me the story is going to get a hell of a lot interesting, I just hope I'm doing this whole high-school thing right?**_


	2. Say it Ain't So Part 2

_**AN: Thank you my two reviewers and don't worry more answers will come soon.**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking etc._**

* * *

"Fuck say it ain't so."

"Is there something you want to say to the class Ms. Sommers?" The stern eye-brow pointed Anna's way rose making her shrink back a the look reminding her of her own father. Wanting to give up to the humiliation it wasn't until the back door opened again making Anna turn her head back. "Well, good to see that we're in the same class cowgirl." Anna's face heated up at the sight of tall jock not knowing his name Anna wordlessly gave a nod in hopes that she wouldn't start to ramble again. "Well Mr. Isles take your seat to the back and Ms. Sommers take your seat right up front." Walking up she could hear the whispers and giggles from other students. Sitting down Elsa leaned down her deep aquamarine eyes looked into Anna's own eyes, "Comfortable?" A growl came out of her mouth as she had enough crap for the day. "I'm just freaking peachy."

Rising up she smiled hands behind her back as if she were some kind of general observing her troops the teacher spoke, "Good, now that I have everyones attention time for me to give you the run down. Now today is the first and only day that I'm allowing any of you to be late. I am your teacher for this year and there is no reason to be late from any break or lunch. When that bell rings both front and back door closes and it will lock, continue to be late you can spend the your time in S.W.A.T or detention."

"That's fine and all, but just what in the hell is S.W.A.T, you do know that some of us are new here right," stated Anna as her head rested in her hand a bored gaze on her face. Hoping to get a rise out of the pale woman it seemed impossible. _Still a cold hearted bitch I see._ If you must know it's an acronym for Students Without Attendance and welcome to English. Oh and I hope you'll enjoy detention with me this Tuesday Ms. Sommers, foul language in my class will not be tolerated."

"I don't know what the big fucking deal is she just asked a simple question." Anna heard the voice of the boy she came to know as Mr. Isles, the class whispered on as they laughed making an eyebrow raise on the ice queens features. "Well, seems like the both of you earned yourselves detention with me Tuesday and Anna you get an extra day of detention as well."

"What the fuck! I didn't do anything," Anna shouted beyond angry. "You may seem to think that, but your example has set the tone for others to follow. Your actions do have consequences Ms. Sommers and thats three days of detention with me since you want to make foul language a normal occurrence in my class."

"Yo for this detention thing I can you pencil me in for five-thirty I got practice with coach." The class laughed as Anna looked behind to see him leaned over with a sexy smirk on his face as he gave her a wink making her turn around. _Did he just wink at me, I think he did shit I need to remain cool. Come on Anna remain cool._ "Now that this little comedy club is over with everyone come with me."

* * *

"Hey, you doing good cowgirl?"

Turning to left the left Anna knew the voice right away, "Mr. Isles right," Anna teased as she really wanted to know her mysterious detention buddies name."

Ms. Sommers right?" The two looked at each other before laughing.

"I'm Hans."As he held out his hand Anna took it brushing a stray hair behind her ear before speaking, "I'm Anna."

"So looks like we got ice bitch for the next year. I swear I thought she only substituted," Hans stated bewildered.

"Try having her Freshmen year she did not make Middleton a better place like the school motto stated."

"You went to Middleton High?"

"Yeah my Freshmen year it was great till they closed it down, but that's how you make it to Arendelle-High I guess."

"Sweet my family has a summer home in Riverwood."

"Summer home in Riverwood sounds really exclusive."

"More like a great area to throw a party. Still for all that's it's worth sorry about Middleton, I kinda have first hand experience with moving from place to place."

"It's no big deal you live and learn right."

"Yeah you do, but still it sucks I mean I have memories of Middleton myself. I remember my freshmen year we played against the Stag of Riverwood, he was a killer on and off the field. A lot of guys came from the city just to see him play, I know I wanted to get cut like the guy."

"You do know that so called Stag is my brother," Anna smugly interjected as everyone in Riverwood knew of her brothers football prowess.

Anna smiled as his smile grew and his eyes widened, "No fucking way your brother is Kristoff Sommers? Wait why I am I asking that of course you're his sister, fucking shit this is bad ass! I was going to ask still, but now I have to; my parents are away this weekend and the guys and I are throwing a kickoff party at my place Saturday."

"Oh really is this the part where you lure unsuspecting freshmen and sophomores to their doom," Anna teased flirting lightly. "Maybe, but there will be beer and jello shots."

"Sounds so tempting, " Anna responded with the smoothest slik her voice could muster.

"Well, if your ever temped look me up on Line and I'll shoot you the address, Ms. Sommers. I gotta go someone's flagging me down." Anna looked as Hans reached the front of the line talking to another group similar to him, before her mind could drift off into the unknown of possibility of maybe having her first love connection reality snapped her out of it all. "I kinda feel sorry for you at this point you know." To the left Anna heard a unfamiliar voice as she looked to the girl besides her, her brow furrowing in confusion at the statement the red-haired fifteen year old wondered whom she was talking to. "Excuse me are you talking to me?"

Watching the girl she looked ahead with headphones on, Anna looked at her outfit as she was dressed in ripped black stockings and black ankle high combat boots. Black short shorts rested over her stockings, going upwards she had a thin knitted black sweater that went to mid-thigh and under it a ripped black band shirt. To complete the set numerous chains along with a choker hung around her neck. Her hair was black as she messily pinned it up due to the heat wave of summer coming in. Taking her black nail polished hand to reach for an earbud she pulled it out looking straight ahead before speaking, "He's like this with all the new girls you know." Anna looked over to where the girl was looking at noticing that she was looked directly at Hans as he carried on with friends.

Shaking her head she didn't know what the mysterious stranger was taking about figuring she could use one more friend she smiled past it. "Your points of observation are interesting, names Anna." Holding out her hand the girl paused looking at her hand as if it were a foreign before putting a bud back in her ear walking past her.

"You have a lot to learn about the Arendelle-High farm girl," the mysterious girl commented walking ahead along with the class. Pulling her hand back she took her hands running them through her wild bangs in an attempt to understand just what happened. "Smooth one Sommers smooth."

* * *

Dragging her body inside, the ranch was quiet as Anna had no doubt that her parents were out still at work. Walking in her back killed her as she wished she had a bigger bag, receiving large packets of homework in every subject to the red-head overkill seemed like an understatement when it came to Ms. Arendals class. Setting her books for the night down on the table she trailed over to the kitchen looking at her post-it note from her father. It was simple and commanding far different from what her mother left her.

"Ok feed the chickens, sure right after a quick nap,"Anna mumbled to herself. Hearing the ring of her cellphone no doubt it was her cousin with the run down of the day since Anna spent the better half of the bus ride back to Riverwood sleeping. Answering her cell there was no way she as going to miss a run down with her favorite person she knew boys were on the topic to talk about. "What's up Rapz?"

"Nothing much sleeping beauty, so please tell me your day was just as awesome as mine?"

"Depends I got detention and the evil of my very existence is teaching my class accept gym and electives thank god for that."

"Wait no fucking way you got Ice-Bitch?"

"You know that's the second time everyone has called her that."

"That's because you always seem to never want to listen to a word we say about her crazy ass, that and you're fucking scared of her."

"I'm not scared of her," Anna weakly responded saving a brave face for her younger cousin.

"Yeah right if it had been me I would've kicked her right in the box and been half way to Juvy by now. Shame someone that beautiful is such a cunt. So how did you get detention?"

"What won't I get detention for when it comes to her, its like she enjoys picking on me. I just don't get it."

"Didn't you tell your parents about her and didn't they like have a meeting or something?"

"Yeah they did and she made up some bullshit about me being lazy and not applying myself, last time I checked D is passing. Then she makes up this story that wants the best for me and knowing my dad he agreed with her."

"Oh yeah I heard about that meeting; your mother went off on her or something like that," Rapunzel smiled at the memory. With Anna smiling it was one of things she loved about her mother, where her father would disapprove her mother would. She was wild and eccentric and Anna took a lot from her mother earning her the nick name of fiesty-pants. "Serves her right, but seems like I'm going to have to work through this on my own no one wants anyones parents at school."

"Yeah total buzz-kill, so did you meet any cute guys?"

"Does Hans Isles count as cute?"

"No fucking way I heard about him he's the most popular guy at this school head of the junior varsity wrestling and football team, they say he's got scouts from the professional league even looking at him or something like that. I got class with his co-captain who invited me to some party this weekend."

"You do know what this means right?"

"Yes, fucking shopping dear cousin fucking shopping," Rapunzel exploded with joy. "Alright then so Saturday at eleven?"

"Sure, wait a minute we totally forgot."

"Wait what's going on," Anna asked perplexed at Rapunzels out-brust. "Remember we got that family reunion this Saturday, there's no fucking way we can go shopping."

Remembering her parent's mentioning the event Anna thought the gathering was far away from what they mentioned, "Your right I mean how are we even going to give them the slip especially with my dad being the way he is, I just hope Kirstoff is there."

"Wait I got it! If Kirstoff is going to this reunion what we can do get him to do take us in town drop us off and then pick us up we change at his place if our parents ask we'll them we're taking a tour of Kristoffs campus. Your dad will totally buy it."

"Yeah, but whats going to happen when it gets late dork."

"We call Kristoff to bail us out and we crash at his place. What we tell our parents is that we lost track of time and we missed last bus going to Riverwood the plan if full-proof."

"You know the party is going to be in Riverwood right?"

"So they don't know that,"Rapunzel pushed back. "You're a crappy influence you know that and you know I'm supposed to be the oldest out of the both us," Anna teased. "Oldest by two months thank you very much." Anna turned her head as she heard the door open to see her mother trailing in smiling she spoke on the other end, "Hey Rapz I gotta go my moms here."

"Say I hi to my aunt will ya?"

"Sure when you trade classes with me," Anna teased before hanging up the phone. Pushing the hang up button she turned fully to her mother as she instantly became concerned at her mothers pale features. "Hey mom is everything fine," Anna rushed over giving her mother a half hug a while she weakly coughed. "Yeah I'm fine I well I might be getting a summer cold."

"Well, let me sit down and make you some tea then," Anna spoke scooting her mother to the kitchen. "What's going on Anna?" Instantly Anna couldn't hide her worry as her mother weakly sat down slipping off her heels leaving them under the kitchen table. "What makes you think something is going on?"

"Anna you're my kid as well as between me and you we don't hide secrets well. So was it school?"

"Yea I got stuck with Arendal this year and when I mean this year; I mean **all** year and on top of that she gave my three days of detention for asking a question."

"Are you serious that woman shouldn't be around you kids much less anyone and she gave you detention for asking a question! What time is it I'm going to give Elsa a piece of my mind." Watching her mother get up she coughed harshly making Anna set her down, "Mom no don't go, look I'm just going to serve the detention just...don't tell dad," Anna pleaded. Watching her mother look up the fury melted from her face as she closed her eyes reopening them as she was now calm. Taking one of Anna's pig tailed braids in her hand stroking it in her palm lovingly like any mother would do. "Seems like you don't really need your mom anymore, but fine I wont tell your father if you help me ready some of the food for the family reunion."

"Deal," Anna smiled taking whatever she could sparing her from her fathers rants. "You know sweetie you're going to have to talk to him about these things soon."

"Come on mom you know how dad is."

"You know he loves you though?"

"Maybe so, but I'm not believing it these days, I mean he believes in everyone else but me and nothing is ever good enough for him."

"Anna your father loves you very much, it's just that he's going through a rough patch right now."

"Rough patch or not doesn't give him the right to be jerk. I mean come on mom he's been this way to me ever since last year, I don't know what I'm doing wrong. You know what forget it," Anna spoke clearly frustrated as she set the kettle on the stove. Watching her mother sigh she seemed to give up saying anything else. Wanting not to have a discussion about her father Anna changed the subject hoping to ease her mothers stress, "So this family reunion thing whose going to be there?"

"Mostly your fathers side of the family, nothing special."

"Is Kristoff coming?"

"Yeah he should be in on Thursday after school."

"So when exactly does this thing start and end," Anna asked getting two cups. "Why do you want to know?"

"It's nothing just Rapunzel and me are going to see if we can get a ride back with Kristoff to see the campus grounds," Anna nervously told the half thought out plan. "Or it could be that you're planning to sneak off to a party, so what cute boy has both you and your cousins interest," Anna's mother questioned interest in her eyes. "His name is Hans Isles he invited me to this party this weekend just a small get together with some of his friends turns out Rapz got invited as well."

"Well your fifteen now and you can make your own choices with our trust."

"So does this mean I can go?"

"Sure as long as you shoot an address to me and your home by eleven. Oh and one more thing you have to tell your father."

"Tell me what?" Turning her head back she could see the large man coming taking off his Stetson and his coat, watching him from the open bar move he appeared in the kitchen. Anna felt more smaller than anything in the room as she bit her lip while banging her closed fist against her hip. "It's nothing there was just this little get together I wanted to go to this Saturday." Watching her father lean against the counter his eyes stern and casual before speaking, "You want to go to a party is that what you're saying?" Anna nodded her head once looking at anything interesting on the floor, "You do know this Saturday there is a family reunion you have to attend to don't you?"

"Yeah I know there's one and the party I'm sure doesn't start until six and mom told me I could leave an address" Anna reported. "Yet you think I'm going to say yes based on that alone, especially when I ran into your teacher in the drug store just five minutes ago." Anna's eyes widened beyond belief that she couldn't catch a break.

"I can explain," Anna reasoned. "How can you she told me you got three detentions today Anna three!" His voice boomed in the kitchen making her shrink back. "Aleks she told me that she was just asking a question."

"That's not the way I heard it,"Aleks bitting back coldly to his wife. "Then how did you hear it, cause it seems that you didn't even stop to ask me what happened before you jumped down my throat," Anna pushed back angry when her father did this to her. "This discussion is over you're not going to that party, your grounded and you have muck duty for the next two weeks." Wanting scream and yell she stomped outside, pausing she heard her mothers voice raise as her father's did as well. Going over to the bench swing on the porch it was old as she remembered the story about it being carved out of oak tree her great-grandparents married under. Hearing her mothers voice she listened in more as her parents went at it. It felt strange as Anna noticed the two people she loved more than anything go at it more frequently these days, regardless she listened in.

"You have to stop doing this to her Aleks!"

"Stop doing what Claire!"

"Taking out your crap on her, you're pushing her away! You have to give her time!"

"We can't afford to waste time, do you think he's going to wait! This offer is the only shot we have and she's going to be front and center to it all."

"Why can't Kristoff do it!"

"We have to follow his wishes at this point, if we don't we lose it all without trying," Anna's father roused gently his anger weakening him against his wife's stronger will. "I rather us not try and let her be happy. This thing that's in the past is ruining our future and it's screwing up your relationship with your daughter." Anna could hear her fathers steps go to the door getting up she made a run for it heading to the chicken coupe. Hearing the slapping of the screen door she looked back to see her father gather himself up in the pick up truck driving off in the opposite direction to the across the ranch. Anna knew he was heading towards the North Mountain as it was always a place he wondered over to whenever he would brood. In retrospect Anna did the same a trait her father and her shared even as the distance between them grew. Gathering a bucket she carried on with her chores letting the sun set over the tall green grass of Sommers ranch, her mind heavy with what she heard.

* * *

 _ **AN: I hope you liked this chapter really my work load released a little so I can write and maybe post this every couple of days. However it depends on the reviews, it helps keep me motivated thanks.**_


	3. Say it Ain't So Part 3

_**AN: Thank you all, I got some help from some of great reviewers and I changed around some things. Now, I know that I'm not GRRM status, but really I'm not focused on technique as I'm more focused on plot for this story. I rather give a story based on plot than technique; still I'm not going to slouch off when it comes to typos and grammar, I owe everyone that at least.**_ _ **Overall I'm here for fun everyone so enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking etc._**

* * *

Next day Anna's mind had been clouded in a haze after what she had heard from her parents; as dinner went on silently between the three of them it seemed that the rest of the night carried on in that same silence. Pulling up her knees to the back of another seat on the bus, Anna's mind seemed to wonder off not even noticing the hand waved causally in her face. "Hey earth to cousin Anna you there?" The red-haired teens eyes snapped out of their half-lidded trace looking to her cousin. "W-What happened..."

"Nothing, just that you were staring at that same stain in front of you for like the last ten minutes."

"Oh s-sorry..."

"You know if stain watching is you're thing then by all means do your thing," Rapunzel responded.

"Well, there is one stain I wish I could see go away today and it goes by the name of Elsa Arendal," Anna mentioned the foreign feeling on her tongue as she heard herself saying the woman's first name.

"So, Elsa is her name huh? How did you find that out,"Rapunzel asked curiously.

"My mother mentioned it. You know, I told my mom about detention and she wasn't going to tell my dad all she told me to do was tell him about the party this weekend; everything was going perfectly until my dad ran into Ice-Cunt at the drug store."

"Wait when you say drug store you mean..."

"Yes, our drug store back in Riverwood."

"No way that bitch can't possibly live here, but I did hear some talk about some old vet from the war buying a couple of acres west of the North Mountain," Rapunzel commented then started again,"Still that can't be...nah you don't think..."

The empty pit in Anna's gut grew as she dread the thought of her teacher living next to her. "I'm sure it's not her, I mean you said it was an old vet right?"

"Yeah it possibly can't be her, imagine if it was?"

"You have the worst taste in jokes Rapz, besides she's too young looking anyway and it doesn't fit what you heard," dismissed Anna.

"Yeah your right, so let me guess your on muck duty this weekend?"

"Yeah for about three weeks," Anna bit back bitterly.

"So what about Han's party this weekend, I mean there is no way I'm missing out on this one," Rapzunel stated.

"Yeah, but now I'm going to look like the hugest loser in all of Arendelle High and thats no thanks to Elsa Arendal the bitch of my existence."

"Why don't you just sneak out?" Anna looked at Rapunzel in shock as the bus stopped and students emptied walking out to campus, Anna made a mental note that the seemed much more relaxed than the first day. She knew it didn't take anyone with much of a brain to see that reality set in as they were all stuck together for the rest of the year.

Slinging her light brown rut-sack over her shoulder, she bumped into something causing her books and bag to spill onto the floor. Getting down both cousins scooped up the fallen work.

"Watch where the hell you're going cowgirl."

Glancing up to the voice it came from the same girls she had seen from yesterday in the hall. Noticing her blonde hair it was wrapped tight fashionable bun as she wore a black choker and graphic light-blue shirt cut off as it hung on her shoulders along with tight blue jeans and high fashion sneakers.

"Excuse me, don't you think you owe my cousin an apology," Rapunzel spoke standing up along with Anna her eyes burning like fires.

"No I don't actually, but you should give the school an apology for wearing what you're wearing," the mystery girl pointed.

Anna looked down at her outfit as she wore her boots along with short shorts under it was a white tank-top over a blue and white flannel shirt.

Before she could let everything sink in her cousin stepped in, "Why yo-" Anna set a hand to her shoulder holding her back knowing the fury and fire her cousin could bring.

"You better listen to dear cousin before we send you two freaks to the farm. See you later **cow** girl." Watching them walk away Rapunzel turned around anger in her eyes as she spoke, "Why didn't you let me take them?"

"Rapz it's our second day that and we have keep a low-profile; if you get in trouble now us sneaking out to the party is going to be a bust."

"Wait you're sneaking out," Rapunzel spoke shocked as Anna walked into the building as everyone on the first floor gathered by their lockers.

"What in the hell made you change your mind," Rapunzel asked getting to her locker turning her combination.

"I wasn't going to say no."

"You had a face that looked like a no."

"For your information never judge a book by its cover, were sneaking out after the reunion. No Kristoff college plan just us and our bikes, besides the party is in Riverwood. All I know is I'm not going to stay no that farm," Anna responded half-heartly knowing home for her was starting to look like a prison, with her dad being the jailer.

"That's the spirit besides hopefully you could have a little fun with that hunk of man named Hans Isles, speaking of which look your way three o'clock." Anna looked over as she saw a group of guys coming through the halls. From one point the group looked like a cliche high-school gathering of jocks, but for Anna they resembled a pack of wolves as everyone made a way for them and Hans was at the center of it all. Getting ready she waved at him as he looked directly at her before turning his own group, setting her hand slowly down.

Watching him pass, Anna looked at the scene to the open front entrance directly. The red-haired girl sighed as the picture couldn't be anymore prefect, as the blond-haired girl from earlier rushed up into his arms as he gave her a hug spinning her around. The intimate act in front Anna was enough to deflate her mood making her feel foolish. Just before Rapunzel could say anything the warning bell rang making Anna rush off without so much as a word to her cousin.

* * *

Walking into class, she opened the door sitting down in her seat. "Nice to see you this early Ms. Sommers, but class doesn't start until ten minutes from now." She didn't notice the state of the class adding to her embarrassment as she went from one bad situation to the next, furrowing her brow at the confusing situation that came."What the...wait I just heard the warning bell ring."

Taking out her phone she looked to the screen noticing a missed alarm notification concluding what she thought she'd heard.

"What the fuck," Anna whispered to herself, before she could process the tall teacher in front her cleared her throat. Timidly Anna looked up, knowing that there was another detention coming her way.

"Ms.S-"

"I know what you're going to say another day of freaking detention," Anna cut in.

"Actually, I was going to ask for your homework since you decided to come in early." Lifting a suspicious eyebrow the tall slender woman's way Anna didn't trust it, as last night rang in her mind as she was the cause of it all.

"I didn't do it. I kinda had an issue last night with my dad being on my case, thanks for that by the way," Anna observed the tall teacher stalking over to sit at her desk, for the slightest moment Anna noticed something foreign on the cold relaxed features of the older woman. It wasn't until Anna's eyes met with the older woman's, as the strange feeling melted away like ice on a summers day.

"I could say that another detention would be adequate for this situation; but there's a staff meeting this Friday so your completion of last nights homework will be done in your detention today." Noticing that her phone rang she picked it up as she went to the back door behind her opening it for a conversation. _Wait did she just let me get by without doing my homework and without another detention? This has got to be a dream or something. At least something is looking up for me today, minus being stuck with Ice-Bitch for the next three afternoons._

Just then Anna watched her come back in taking her eyes off the woman, Anna prepared to gather her stuff out from her bag. Getting the last of everything, something inwardly nagged at her as could feel a pair of eyes solely on her. Gathering the courage to lift her head up she noticed the tall slender teacher fast at work. Somehow the silence seemed more than enough to kill her, but the awkwardness of going outside to face Hans seemed far worse than that.

Hearing the woman in front of her clear her throat, Anna looked up automatically to see the teacher still within her work. Anna took a small shy look at the woman as she wrote on, she seemed formal in her attire and to say she wasn't a beauty was beyond an insult. Even in Middleton she could remember the talks of teachers and students alike as their eyes focused on her, some looks were of lust and others of jealously. Elsa Arendal was a rare beauty of the highest caliber.

"So, hows mother doing Ms. Sommers?"

"Uh...are you talking to me," Anna questioned dumbstruck at the question, as she knew her mother and the woman in front of her were never on good terms as parent and teacher.

Anna heard heels clacking on the linoleum as a body came to her the warm heat of another body in front of her. Then suddenly a warm hand on her head rested. Anna's eyes trailed up to the woman in front of her, a small smile curved up upwards on her full-lips. The sensation to Anna was a mixture of emotions as it felt strange, foreign, and surprisingly warm.

"Seems like you'll give me your answer later today then,"Elsa spoke without Anna's conversational guidance. Before she could question the strange action, the warmth from her head was gone as her cheeks heated. _What the hell was that? Why the hell did she touch me, there's got to be some kind of rule about this._

Just then Anna watched as the tall woman left her her place, taking her notes over to the podium leaving them there. Striding over to the door as if she were a model, Anna felt her eyes trailing to her long legs as she opened the large wooden door as official the warning bell rang. The red-haired teen gave a small pause inwardly shaking her head at what she was staring at, tentatively giving a look to her incomplete homework she buried her head in her work. Not wanting to be seen by Hans she focused on how to answer her random yet bizarre question from Elsa Anderal.

Hearing the loud sounds of students around she heard the voice of Elsa commanding and cold. "Ladies and gentlemen homework on my desk and all phones off, I see them I take them." Anna watched as the same cold hearted woman was back her voice more colder than normal and she more confused than ever at the warm action from moments ago.

* * *

"Hey..." Anna stood in line as it moved up, the loud chatter came as the cafeteria full of students gave way to an evasion of teenagers, and the lines were no different. Paying attention to the familiar voice, she knew it was Hans as the morning replayed in her head slightly annoying her. Doing something she never thought to do she kept quiet, but slightly her resolve was melting.

"You know you move pretty fast, ever thought of joining track," the tall muscled jock attempted again. Watching him from the corner of her eye it took a lot for her not to respond again as she moved up the line picking what she wanted.

"Hey, Anna you all right?" Anna could hear the concern in the tall red-headed football players voice, but still she said nothing; until she paused at Hans cutting in front of her his eyes looking directly at her.

"Hey did I do something wrong?" Figuring out that she couldn't ignore him for long she spoke, "You didn't do anything wrong I just want sometime to myself that's all."

"Time to yourself I like to do that too, why didn't you send an invite." Then like a strong wave bitterness bit into Anna's words, "Well you seemed to be preoccupied with your friends this morning, you know what...never mind I'm out." Just as she paid she walked on to be cut off by Hans once again in her vision.

"Friends? You mean the guys or...wait a minute don't tell me Cinder is picking on you? Fuck that bitch is beyond reckless at this point." Not knowing who he was talking about still it didn't take Anna long to get a picture of who Cinder was.

"Let me guess is Cinder the tall fashionable blonde who has that far off look in her eyes, but not a single reliable thing comes out of her mouth when she speaks," Anna blandly spoke.

"Ok then you know her well. Her name is Cinderella Glassfoot, but we call her Cinder around here she's head of the Volleyball team."

"Wow all the Volleyballs in the county better be scared of her," Anna blandly jabbed again no impressed with the bully of a woman.

Laughter came off of the larger teenager as he commented, "That was a good one. Look we were an item at one point and she's still kind of peeved that we broke up, so if she's giving you a hard time I'm sorry for that."

"Its fine, but the one you better say sorry to is my baby cousin she was about to punch in Cinders face," Anna responded evenly her jealously and annoyance fading. "So how many cousins do you actually have?"

"So far just her and a couple of others on my mothers side, but I do have this family reunion to go to, so maybe their might be more of us Sommers to worry about if these cousins and relatives are my age." She watched as Hans moved along with her his smile contagious putting a smile on Anna's features. "Well, I better be on my best behavior, so now that I know about this family reunion does that mean you're passing on Saturday with me?"

"No, I'm not actually, my cousin and I have a plan so see you at ten or later."

"I love you're timing, but you need the address and you sorta gotta contact me," Hans smoothly suggested. "Don't worry Rapunzel has the address already...unless...wait...were you asking for my number?"

"This actually seemed much smoother in my mind," Hans suggested as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Watching him dig in his pocket he fished out a small piece of paper getting it on Anna's tray.

"Wow you wrote it all out neatly and everything," Anna suggested earning a blush from the athlete. "There's no strings attached to it just call whenever you want, vent or bitch about Ice-Queen." Walking over outside to his friends, taking her own path she walked over looking for her cousin, who seemed to be talking to the same mysterious girl in black she spoke to yesterday.

Walking over to her Anna smiled again as this seemed like sign of some sort as she gave a wave to the girl, "Hey..." Anna watched as she continued her conversation with her younger cousin. "Just think about it." With that the girl looked over to Anna rolling her eyes before setting an ear bud in her ear. "Why is it that she seems to hate me every time we meet up," Anna questioned.

"Who Mulan, she's cool to me every inhibited, but in a cool untouchable way; but she just wanted me to join some poetry thing," Rapunzel suggested.

"Wait how do you know her name and she's in **my** class," Anna questioned as they moved to an open table to eat."I just asked and she told me, you really gotta work on your communication skills big cousin."

"I'm the last person that needs to work on that, especially after old-ice opened her mouth to speak to me this morning."

"What happened to low-profile, "Rapunzel whispered before taking a bite out of her sandwich. "I still on the low-profile plan it's just that she asked me about my mom and she like petted me."

"Petted you like a dog or something?"

"I don't know it was fucking strange," Anna spoke despite the unknown feeling she felt from earlier.

"Ew gross..."

"I know right, like who the fuck does that shit?"

"People in animated cartoons overseas, shit seems like you had an interesting morning especially with the Hans thing." Anna blushed pulling her head back before she dug in her salad. "What the hell are you on about Rapz?"

"Oh come on you totally are into this guy and don't think I didn't seem him dropping his number; you're so in total high-school cliche like with this guy and don't deny it."

"He gave me his number for class reasons and for the party you know normal school things,"Anna weakly defended before getting up finished with her lunch along with Rapunzel.

"So you're confirming that Hans number has nothing to do with the fact with you liking Hans Isles and him being interested in you?"

"Most definitely," Anna jousted meeting her cousins challenge.

"Ok then you don't mind if I take this then." Suddenly like a small raccoon running off with picnic food, the brown-haired girl snatched the small piece of paper from her running in hopes that she would chase. Smiling the two ran around campus like so many others, Anna's light panic filling the halls.

"Come on Rapz give it back," Anna spoke her legs taking her far.

With the small girl out running Anna trailed the same corner her cousin did, just before she could chase she was pulled to the side harshly. Just as she was about to speak Rapunzel's hand covered her mouth, as she gave a sigh for her to peak around the corner she let go.

Just then a bang came to life as the two girls moved to around the corner they just came from. Listening in whatever the commotion was it was enough to keep any students from these parts of the hallways. With a large thud the door to a classroom swung quickly with a large bore of a man stomping out, trailing behind him with her frame leaning on the doorway was Elsa.

"This is crazy that's what this is! This isn't the military anymore Arendal, you can't just cut one of my star players from practice without telling me! Then you come to me with this bullshit ultimatum!"

"Mr. Kelin, like I said my policy in my classroom for Mr. Isles is clear and he broke a part of that policy, so for that he has to serve detention. Like my ultimatum states he can serve his detention today or he can sit out the opening game."

"You're going to hear from James, on this matter!"

"I'm sure I will. However Mr. Masters does know of my teaching methods and policies and he is more than fine with it, and I'm sure he would be behind my descion in this matter considering he has a PTA to conduct tonight."

"This isn't the last you'll be hearing of me Arendal. I don't know who or what in the military gave you permission to teach, but I'm going to find out and you'll be sorry for this if this continues." The two cousins observed as the man stomp off in another direction as the tall woman slid into the classroom. Coming from there hiding space, Rapunzel gave a large grin before speaking, "Wow that was epic, so coach Kelin hates Arendal who would've thunk, I'm sure he knows a bunch of dirt to get that jerk Arendal out your hair."

"Yeah it seems that way, at least I know part of the reason she's a bitch and maybe why she gets along with my dad," Anna discovered as she knew her father had been in the service before Kristoff and her were born. "Whatever lets just hope she keeps stepping on his toes, I mean I heard the principle Masters and Kelin are tight."

"You seem to hear a lot," Anna blandly stated walking to her locker pulling out her books for her next class. "What? There's nothing wrong with picking up some gossip."

"Yeah and just where did you hear this so-called gossip?"

"From this guy in my class?"

"Guy? You mean that co-captain you've been going on about?"

"No it's not thank you very much, it's another guy."

"Another guy as in..."

"Another guy as in his name is Fynn, he's really nice kinda geek, but still nice," Rapunzel commented wistfully.

"Well, just be careful ok?"

"Come on it's me, if anything I've dealt with cattle bigger than these guys." Feeling something strange at her cousins earlier statement about the platinum-hiared blonde; Anna shook it off writing her day off as one massive roller-coaster of strange events. Walking back she listened to her cousins rant her mind on what just transpired.

* * *

"How long do I have to sit here," Anna asked sighing for the fifth time.

"You're making this longer than what it has to be you do know that right?" Watching the clock it didn't move, much like all detentions when it came to Anna serving them. Looking back for the fourth time she didn't notice tall red-haired football player. S _eems like from what I heard looks like Hans decided to skip the game._

Refocusing on her work a shadow loomed over her, under the afternoon sun and the minty cool smell of pine and earth came to Anna's senses. "Seems like you're not plugging that equation in correctly," the taller woman spoke coming behind Anna leaning over the desk over looking at her work.

"What would you know about it," Anna grunted clearly frustrated as she threw her pencil lightly across her desk. "I'm a teacher Anna, and it's my duty to know these things," the teacher keenly expressed.

"If you know so much why isn't Hans in detention?"

"I think you know why, I saw your cousin and you during lunch." Anna's mouth hung open as she sputtered to ask, "H-How did you..."

Then suddenly her voice turned gentle almost fragile to Anna's ears as she spoke, "I was apart of the military once upon a lifetime ago." Suddenly picturing the tall woman in a state military uniform, somehow something in her felt strange as she got slightly nervous at the image. Licking her lips she looked up timidly as the half-lidded eyes of kindness stared back her almost human.

"So back to my question from earlier, hows your mother?" Breaking the moment the door soon came to life making the older woman pull back, as she looked to Hans her cool arrogant smirk came back.

"Mr. Isles, seems like you decided to take this offer instead of the latter I gave to coach Kelin." Hearing the coldness back in the teachers voice the moment was over, the spell seemed broken, but the memory still there for Anna as she knew Elsa Arendal was human.

* * *

 _ **AN: Thank you everyone for the support and I noticed more people are getting into my stories and it's giving my fuel thank you. D**_ _ **o more than just follow review please.**_


	4. Say it Ain't So Part 4

_**A**_ ** _N: Thank you happy Mother's day to everyone if you celebrate it._**

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

"Finally its Friday and not a detention in sight," Anna spoke fresh out of the shower and dressed. After Tuesdays detention things around the ranch and school seemed much more far away, finding her mother away in the city for the last three days on a spa-retreat. It left Anna missing her more than ever as there was nothing more to say when it came to her father Tuesday and Wednesday night, it wasn't until Kristoffs later arrival Wednesday that things eased up. It had been months, but with her brothers arrival Anna finally managed to see her father crack a smile.

"Come on Anna hurry it up if you want that ride!" Looking to the bag placed in her closet getting a faint smile as Rapunzel and her managed to catch a ride with Kristoff Thursday afternoon to go shopping, in a sense she owed her trip to her fathers slight good mood now that Kristoff returned. Still for all of it everything felt off as her mother wasn't there to keep up the feeling of joy. Still with everything Anna received texts from her mother as she still carried out the preparations for the reunion on Saturday. Another loud knock stirred Anna again as she turned her head walking to the door and opening it. Watching her brother he was in a blue-muscle tank all muscle shown with light-blue cargo shirts and black flip-flops.

"Anna come on you're going to be late."

"I'm coming but could you let me drive your car to school so we don't have to trek my ass in this heat wave coming back."

"Why your ass could lose a little weight," Kristoff teased making a smile come my way.

"Screw you needle-dick," I gave him a jab and smirk back.

"Fine five more minutes after that I'm leaving for our adorable little cousin." The hardened mass of man was slightly larger than Hans, but in a way the two were the same in height. His golden blonde hair shinned in the morning sun as it came straight from their father and her red-hair came from her mother. She knew that many in their family told Kristoff that he looked like the younger version of their father, but in personality they were so much more different. As Anna and Kristoff took more of their mothers personality than their fathers.

"Aye captain I'll hurry it along," Anna teased finishing up.

* * *

"Wooooo fuck yeah!" Anna watched as her little cousin cheered and raged on into the open air of the classic drop-top convertible letting the wind hit through their hair making it seem like summer was just a dream. With Rapunzel sitting down as Kristoff kept his eyes on the road a shit-eating grin sprawled lazily on the brown haired girls face. "God it felt great to do that, I swear we have to get us some wheels Anna, I mean you are the one with a license after all."

"A tractor license so you know, not a drivers license."

"It's the same shit, this is just a little faster, "Rapunzel argued.

"Whatever... "

"So you two ladies ready for the family reunion or what," Kristoff asked curious about it all.

"No way in hell, who wants to sit up there with all those stuffy old birds; I mean there's going to be no one our age and I'm sure were going to be on babysitting duty," Rapunzel stated.

"What about you sis?"

"It's whatever, besides where am I going to go and thank **your** father for that," Anna spoke sarcastically passing the man they called father off like a football.

"Noted after I laugh my ass off at the fact that I heard Arendal tossed out a detention your way."

"Come on Kristoff, she tossed out more than just one detention its like the bitch is after me. She's fucking bipolar one minute she's dishing out detention to me like it was a holiday and next minute she asks me about mom, like how does she know mom," Anna added her mood more broody than normal.

"She's not that bad, I mean she is human too as for her knowing mom she did attend the parent teacher conferences for both of us in Middleton," Kristoff spoke as is he were devils advocate. Feeling something awkward with her brothers tone she didn't question it, but the feeling nagged at her. That was until the red-haired teen thought earlier half of the week and the deep aquamarine eyes that longed for something.

"That's not the point, she's out to get me and dad is making a big fuss out of nothing. I mean mom knows that she hates me and he still doesn't believe me."

"Come on Anna, dad is just trying to teach you some responsibility."

"Come on you clearly can't take his side on this can you," Anna accused.

"No, I'm not, but you were late Anna I mean you and I both know about Arendal's policies. Sometimes you have to play by the rules a bit and sometimes your biggest enemy could be your biggest ally."

"Yeah right like that ice queen could ever grow a human heart," Anna spat. The three pulled up in the drop off zone with top down as a pile of football players stopped and stared with there with eyes wide along with Hans eyes being the widest. As Anna and Rapunzel got out, the red-haired teen walked up to the tall teenager as she stared at her brother and the red-haired male before playfully speaking, "You know you better say something before my brother drives off."

"R-Really..."

"Yeah really..." Watching the car get surrounded by the team Anna looked as her brother looked like a star in his prime as he smiled and looked over to Anna giving her glare. "That should keep him busy, you know responsibility and all," Anna countered out loud as before she and Rapunzel walked into the main gate.

"You know your really a villain when you want to be big cousin."

"I try not to be, but let's just say after the week I've had I need a little room to be be bad."

"I'm sure you do, besides don't think I didn't see you scoring the brownie points with Hans back there," Rapunzel teased. "I have no idea what you're talking about." The two walked on in silence as Anna finally spoke, "Do you think teachers could have a spilt personality?"

"Do you think that they all dream about murdering us? Definitely," Rapunzel responded as she got her books before speaking again," Why are you asking this creepy yet random question?" Warmth spread to Anna's chest as she thought to the hand on her head and the warm foreign feeling that lead her to questioning these emotions. "N-Nothing it's just never mind."

"If it's about Arendal then your are definitely right with what you're thinking." Feeling the emotion clear from her, Anna didn't question the lingering feeling as it seemed to rest within her mind.

"Hey Rapz you coming into class or what?" With Anna looking over to the open door of her cousins class, she envied that her cousin had the class closest to the entrance of the school. Looking at the guy who called her Anna was sure it was the guy that her cousin spoke about, that and she could tell from the blush that crept on her cousins features. "Looks like you got a fan, whatever the case go on I know you want to talk to him," Anna guessed.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine might as well get a move on class, I really don't need this detention crap rolling over into next week."

"You got a point right there."

"Ok then my little chick, fly from the nest and tell me all the details later."

"There are no details to tell, but there are some headlines to share," Rapunzel teased. Watching her cousin leave she trailed up to her locker gathering her books. Getting everything she needed she walked in as no one was spotted sitting down she readied herself. Hearing a loud crash Anna looked to the door of her teachers office along with another voice. Watching both doors the remained closed as she looked back. Getting up she could hear the voices as they got louder behind the light colored heavy wooden door. Slipping over quietly she set her ear to the door listening in.

* * *

"We cannot do that to her!" Glancing to the violet eyes of the man in front of her Elsa couldn't bare to look. Turning to the window she hugged herself as often as she did whenever time permitted as she as she spotted a familiar face through the window. Her ears readied themselves as the older man tried again.

"Look she's not getting any better, your uncle has stated that and now I've offered the deal to him and I'm sure he means to take it."

"What do you truly intend to do with this madness Claudia?"

"You know what my plan consists of and where it's always been this about getting what's rightfully yours," Claudia snapped.

"You're not kicking them off of their land, besides **she** would never agree to it and I would never allow it."

"I'm sure she would especially when her mothers life is at risk; this is the reality her chemotherapy treatments aren't helping her and the medical expenses are pilling up. Besides your union with her will flourish and exceed expectations for the company, a company that is your birth rite."

"So that's why you pulled me out of the military all for a birth rite!"

"It was a necessary step and besides someone had to pull you out of Vandrid; I cannot lose my only living heir to southern savages."

"It was my choice and you took that away from me!"

"I did what I had to you were headed for death. As your father, I could not sit back and watch you recklessly throw your life away."

"If mother were here she would never allow the things you're doing,"Elsa snapped back her mind enlisted into a rage at the man she once called father.

"You would never know what she would allow since you killed her." Hardening herself to the low-blow she steeled herself as she straightened her back as the warning bell rung.

"I think you need to leave."

"I would be glad to watching you waste your potential with wars and teenage brats is vexing among other things."

* * *

Anna ran back to her seat pulling out her books as the door opened for a tall lean figure. Looking up at the man his short salt and pepper colored hair was slicked back as the strong cologne wafted in Anna's nose making her internally want to vomit. As he walked by Anna noticed violet colored eyes that matched his tie. The mesmerizing feeling drifted over her fading into mist as she turned her head over to the equally tall teacher who came out of the room behind the man instantly recognizing Anna. She watched as her teachers eyes slightly widened in surprise as the words poured from her mouth,"Ms. Sommers..."

Just as the taller man was about to reach for the entrance, he insanely turned around making Anna's mood turn sour.

"Ms. Sommers as in Anna Sommers," the large raspy voice asked bright with interest, different from what she heard behind the door. Feeling confused at the interaction and the attention the man gave her she watched as he snaked to her desk. Holding out his hand with a gentle smile as Anna timidly took the clammy hand.

"So your Aleks and Claire's kid, seems like you've grown into a fine young lady. It must be fate that you're taking place in Elsa's class."

"Claudia..." Anna pulled her hand back at the sound of Elsa's voice it seemed more different as if there were a warning behind it.

"Excuse me where are my manners, I'm Claudia Arendal it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm not sure if your father told you but we used to go to Middleton together when we were boys and we served together back in Solitude."

"Oh well...my dad doesn't tell me much these days," Anna evenly spoke. "That's a shame, well it was nice meeting you Ms. Sommers please send your mother my best wishes and tell Aleks to call me." Just then the bell rang as he walked out opening the door as the flood of students spilled into the class leaving Anna more confused at what she heard.

* * *

"Earth to Anna, you there?"

"W-What huh..." Snapping out of her phone she looked around as everyone conversed as lunch break came to life. Everything came to life as cheerleaders and everyone alike came to life with school spirit at tonights first football game. Glancing to Hans who looked over to Rapunzel she didn't even notice when he got to their table.

"Sorry about that..."

"No worries, but if you wanna make it up to me you could throw me your lucky handkerchief for tonights game," Hans teased. "No way I'll keep it for the championship," Anna countered with ease.

"Smart move, so I wanted to thank you for what you did this morning it was beyond cool. It gave me the inspiration I needed for the game, still I wish we could've had the Stag for tonights game.

"You'll do fine, besides my brother is now into books more than football these days."

"I don't know about fine, I know a lucky handkerchief to settle me," Hans teased charmingly.

"Do you take cafeteria napkins," Anna suggested picking up on the joke.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe what's that supposed to mean?"

"Come to my party this weekend and find out," Hans flirted.

"Why do you need to ask, you know I'm there," Anna flirted back.

"Ok then well I gotta get back, you ladies enjoy your lunch." Walking off Anna smiled waving as Rapunzel crowded in, "Nice save..."

"What do you mean?"

"For starters you were going to lose the guy of your dreams because you were looking at your phone all day. By the way just **what** were you looking up?"

"Some lame war history thing for a project Arendal has us doing," Anna lied as she was curious about what she heard earlier.

"Oh you're looking up the war of Solitude; what's with the sudden interest," Rapunzel questioned biting into her sandwich. "Nothing just some project Arendal has us doing."

"Didn't uncle Aleks serve in Solitude?"

"He dosen't tell me anything about those days, if anything he tells Kristoff that crap. Still how do you know?"

"My dad told me remember he is the youngest; my pops says he remembers it was like hell on earth when that war broke out. Then again people are saying the Bloodbane Wars are just as bad as Solitude. Sad part is peace talks still aren't set up to end the Bloodbane Wars."

"That kinda sucks."

"Yeah and Eugene tells me his older brother told him that the military has set up more places in Vandrid, Maysel, and Kaizer with Vandrid being the worst of the list. Then again if you ask me it's only been ten years since the Bloodbane wars started, but something really needs to get done."

"Look at you being the lively activist."

"Whatever, just do what I do."

"Which is what?"

"Fucking copy and paste the facts and write a bunch of crap on the side," Rapunzel suggested.

"Yeah I'll do that when pigs fly, remember who I have for a teacher," Anna lied.

"Oh yeah..."

Hearing the bell ring it was time to go as she threw her lunch into the trash separating from her cousin. Anna walked on her eyes remained glued to the phone as she browsed on the warning bell giving her extra time.

"This is my last time warning you, don't go to that party." Dropping her phone she knew it was the voice of Mulan, finally getting slightly fed up with all the ominous warnings Anna finally spoke, "What's it to you if I go or not?"

"Fine go, but don't come crying to me when you figure out what kind of monster he really is." Anna watched as the goth girl slid past her going into the classroom that seemed to fill up. Glaring at the Mulan as she entered seconds behind, it seemed that she paid no attention to it as she took her own seat her headphones over her ears as she stared out the window. Realizing that a headache was coming on from her anger, Anna cooled down remembering she had the rest of the day to get by before her plan for Saturday finally could take off.

Just _a few more hours and I'll be dancing my cares away at Hans party._

* * *

"Something wrong with what I cooked?"

"Yeah **you** cooked it," Anna shot back to her brother playfully, but with no appetite. With Anna picking at her food she missed her mothers home cooked meals, but once again she was stuck with her brooding father as the mood of the table was stiff. Somehow she thanked whatever god in the universe for Kristoff being home as her brothers jabs at her lightened the stiff mood. Still with it all, Anna found herself looking one way and her thoughts looking another way.

"Anna once your done I want you to get the cattle bedded down for the night," her father commanded grimly cutting the playful mood.

"Dad I can do it, you know I need the exercise," Kristoff lightly countered.

"I know you can do it, but it's apart of Anna's duty for the next few weeks," Anna's father said taking a sip from his canned beer. A moment more of silence passed as all Anna could hear was the clicking clocks ticked on.

"Dad..."

"What is it," Aleks asked his eyes never removing themselves from his food.

"Do you know a Claudia Arendal?" Anna watched as her father finally looked into her eyes, the discomfort and stunned shock in his eyes rippled in waves like a rock hitting open water.

"Yeah I know him, but how did yo-"

"He was at my school talking to my teacher and he told me you two served in Solitude together," Anna commented cutting him off.

"Did you...hear...anything else?"

"He did tell me to give mom his best wishes and for you to call him," Anna delivered.

"I see..."

"When is mom coming back?" A shroud of silence took a turn for the worst as Anna looked between her brother and fathers unsettled eyes. Just as she was about to ask the house phone rung startling her. With her father getting up to move to the living-room he answered making Anna refocus on Kristoff who was in the middle of his own beer.

"Whats going on really butt-breath?"

"What do you mean snot-face?"

"I mean with mom what's going on? First it was work and now it's a spa-retreat normally she never leaves the ranch and doesn't really like to. So spill it..."

"I can't spill anything cause I don't know anything," Kristoff explained getting up to clear his plate into the trash bin. Setting his plate in the sink he trailed over to the fridge picking another beer up and cracking open a can. Hearing a loud boom Anna could tell that her father took his business into his office.

Just before a look of concern could reach Anna's face she heard the sound of her brothers voice, "Hey catch."With quick hands Anna caught the beer smiling as she remembered his last day before he left for college and the last beer they had.

"While dads busy, why don't we have a drink break while we get the cattle bedded down for the night?" Nodding rapidly she cleared her plate setting it in the sink. Rushing to the front she got her denim fur collared jacket heading out the door her heart easing as her father's fits of rage strayed further from her ears.

* * *

 ** _An: I'm going to leave it off there and it's going to pick up next chapter. So please read and review, I take my time to update and I try my hardest to put all of this together in accuracy with my hectic workload so please...review. I'm just letting you know its going to get interesting down the line._**


	5. Say it's not True Part 1

_**A**_ ** _N: Thank you, it was seven in the morning over and I'm going to Anime Expo in LA here so sorry if theres any mistakes._**

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

"Ah nothing like a cold one after hard days work," Kristoff explained as he pulled his drink away from his lips. Anna watched as she opened her own beer, she loved drinking with her brother. With Kristoff being four years ahead of her it left the Sommer siblings time to let down their hair. With Kristoff at seventeen drinking Anna followed in suit and shortly there little cousin Rapunzel did the same.

"Thanks for this...helping me out."

"No problem I figured you could use sometime with Big O here," Kristoff spoke patting the large oak tree. As they sat in their secret place it was well from the eyes of there parents as the three Sommer children found refuge under the large oak. It was the perfect place to watch the sun set and rise over the North Mountain, so much so Kristoff decided to build around the tree. The memory was a sweet one as Anna thought to her brother and the proud face he wore when he showed her his first project, the very project that they now sat on.

"Its crazy that this old thing can still hold the both us," Anna spoke as she looked at the clear night stars in the distance as the rocking of bench held them.

"Yeah I had to make it large for the many ladies I would carry up here," Kristoff teased.

"Please dear god, I hoped you cleaned up after," Anna spoke drinking quickly not wanting to entertain what went down with her older brothers dates.

"I'm sure the rain got most of it up."

"What do you mean by most of it," Anna challenged.

"I'm kidding, you know you get scary when you get angry kinda like dad."

"Him and I are nothing alike."

"Mom tells me you guys go and brood in the same place, I may have his looks but you definitely act like him."

"No I don't..."

"Anna..."

"What do you want me to say Kristoff, I thought helping out around the ranch would make him happy after you left! Still he can't be happy no matter what I do I can never make him see just...me..."

"Anna you know dad loves you right," Kristoff roused timidly.

"What a crock of shit, I would be stupid to think that's true," Anna bit out venomously lighting her brothers cigarette.

"He loves you Anna, he just has his own way of protecting you and caring for you." As she took her brothers cigarette she took a drag letting it pass between her lips as she looked up from the brim of her stetson as the stars lit up the night.

"Anna about mom sh-"

"Eww is that tobacco breath I smell." Anna and Kristoff turned around as Rapunzel rode in on her bike, smirking the mood lightened up. "Look who tagged along with us big kids," Kristoff teased.

"Well, do big kids have this." Rapunzel unrolled a plastic baggie as Anna and Kristoff knew what it was by the smell alone.

"Ok point taken," Anna teased. With Rapunzel sitting on the large wooden swing bench the three of them crammed together a slight swing in the wind pushing them lightly as Rapunzel started to roll.

"You know you two really should try pot more often," Rapunzel suggested.

"Trust me there's enough of that in college for me, past it to Anna she needs it a tad bit more than me. Besides I feel too good nothing could ruin my buzz."

"Noted. So let me guess your pops again," the younger cousin guessed nearly finishing her joint.

"You think, so did you go to the game?"

"Nah if you weren't gonna be there why the hell would I be there, still I heard they kicked serious ass," Rapunzel commented wide-eyed.

"No way I wish I could've seen that."

"It's already on the net and Hans he was a beast fifteen complete plays in one game your boy is amazing."

"Not as good as my thirty," Kristoff muttered in slightly jealously.

"I thought nothing would ruin your buzz, big cousin," the brown-haired girl teased as she cleared her pants off of the remaining debris. Taking her lighter she was the first to smoke letting the smoke choke up her lungs.

"Oh yeah you need some grass, this is going to settle you right up big cousin," Rapunzel grounded out in a deep voice before passing to Anna who was now in the middle. With Anna taking a hit she let the effect relax over her until the heaviness of the smoke got her lungs as well. Passing to Kristoff he took it in with ease as Anna got back to her beer.

"So who do you think is going to be their at the reunion tomorrow?"

"Maybe a bunch of assholes that are bigger assholes than my father or someone who could adopt me," Anna explained.

"Someone's snarky Kristoff pass the pot, your sister is in turmoil," Rapunzel snapped comically.

"Ok I'm coming your just as naggy as my roommate sometimes just one more hit," Kristoff spoke as he took more hit.

"You know what would be funny if we saw ice-bitch at the family reunion," Rapunzel teased while Kristoff choked on the smoke coughing and hacking as Anna and Rapunzel laughed hysterically into the night.

* * *

"I swear you three were by that tree drinking again weren't you." The bright light of mid-day shone under Anna's eye lids as she cracked open her eyes, noticing the frame of her mother as she stood in the window. Anna's eyes llt up at the sight of her mother who was now dressed up and ready.

"Mom your back," Anna spoke getting up stepping on what she was sure was her older brother. As she gave her mother a hug she returned it back equally. "Nice to see you too now, I'm going to leave you to wake your brother and cousin as punishment for whatever you did last night."

"Really, come on it was just a few beers," Anna begged.

"From the smell of it was more than just a few and something else, and why does it smell like a foot in here?"

"That's all Kristoff."

"Well whatever the case good luck, and remember these two kick when you try to wake them." Watching her mother slip pass the two sleeping bodies on the floor, it was crazy how she knew just what the three of them did even when she wasn't around.

"W-What happened," Kristoff muttered drunken beyond belief. Anna sighed knowing it was going to be a long morning when it came to waking up Kristoff and her cousin.

* * *

"Nice to see the party animals up this morning, let me guess another fun night at Big O again?"

"Ahh...auntie...not so loud my head is killing me," Rapunzel warned as she settled at the table along with Kristoff. "Oh Anna could you go get your father for breakfast he's in his study."

"Do I have to look at him this morning?"

"Yes, now off with you else I won't save you my famous pancakes." Anna brightened up at her mothers bribe, pushing her to move her sluggish body up stairs more quickly. Getting upstairs she headed for her fathers study until she paused at the loud bang and the sound of the speaker phone making her listen in.

"You were at her school damn it, her school! You've gone to far this time Claudia the deal is off."

"I hope you do know I have a daughter to attend to myself and she just so happens to work at the school your daughter attends. Then again maybe I wouldn't have to come into contact with her if you responded to my offer."

"I'm not selling to you."

"I'm doing you a favor Aleks, you do know I could remove you by force if need be as there are many ways past your fathers will. I choose to give you a chance, so have you spoken to her about my offer?"

"We haven't spoke because there is no offer to be accepted."

"Come now old friend, you need to think on this carefully keeping these girls apart as family is just wrong. I know how close you were to Rav-"

"Don't say her name you bastard, you put her through hell and you nearly tore our family apart! All for power, I know what you're doing even more so now and our answer still is the same."

"I see...well my offer still stands Aleks. Just know you can try to fight against death all you want, but she's going to get worse and your pride and protection cannot save her from that." With the large man smashing the phone on the hook, Anna ran for downstairs her mind riddled with what she heard along with the name of Claudia.

"Hey fart-breath you came down in time Uncle Corona and me were about to start on your plate," Kristoff spoke. Watching the table it filled up as Anna spotted her uncle and aunt at the table along side Rapunzel. Forgetting what she heard she brightened up at the sight of her relatives, as the house seemed more festive now that her father's brother came. Just like her cousin he was just as wild and eccentric as his daughter earning him the title of the cool uncle.

"You see Carrie, Anna has the bright idea pajamas to a reunion is a prefect fashion statement. I just hope mom isn't going to have that creepy brother of hers there, girls mind you great uncle Askel is a creep. I mean who owns a funeral home?"

"He's nice to me," Carrie added.

"Yeah cause you're a freaking doctor and your type deals in the same thing. It's all a corporate system of corruption man."

"Really Corona you're telling my son and daughter about your cyber conspiracies this early in the morning," Aleks interrupted. Anna watched as she took her plate digging into her food as the two brothers bantered between each other. It wasn't until her phone rung with Hans leading the text she looked, watching the group chat there was over fifty within the conversation and growing not counting Rapunzel and herself. With the two of them setting knowing eyes to each other they knew the party was going to be the smash of the new year.

* * *

"Kristoff..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think something's off with mom?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know she just looks a bit thinner to me, I don't know she just looks a bit off." Anna let the wind blow her in her hair as they were now following their parents car to the spot. "You're just imagining things, maybe those detentions ice-bitch had you serving stressed you out," Rapunzel spoke up. A strange feeling pecked at Anna telling her instincts that stress wasn't the case and this was more than that, deciding to drop it she pressed beyond the feeling.

"You know what maybe your right?"

"There you go, see no need to worry there's no more detention for you and soon you wont be grounded. After that it will leave you with enough time to go on a date with the man of the hour himself.

"Man of the hour," Kristoff spoke in full big-brother mode.

"Oh look at what you started Rapz."

"Who's this guy?"

"No one butt-face just drive," Anna added defensively.

"Fine I won't ask, but when I find out who it is I'm telling dad and I'm kicking his ass."

"Well, before you start that mystery, I think you might want to figure out who is wh-holy shit our area is fucking packed," Rapunzel communicated. Anna looked in amazement at the extended people she called family. With the pits going Anna could smell the scent of meat and other items out.

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Kristoff spoke. Finding parking Anna watched as Kristoff helped her uncle and father as they helped set up. Getting to where her mother was she noticed fatigue within her mothers face as she popped up at the table. "Hey mom are you all right?" With the woman snapping out of her fatigue state, she looked over to Anna with a smile before cupping her cheek. "I'm fine sweetie, just catching my breath you know your fathers old truck has that fickle air-conditioning. Help me with the food?"

"Sure..."

* * *

"Oh my fucking god, how many hands and hugs are we going to get," Rapunzel spoke dragging herself along side of Anna. Now the two cousins were at the swings as all the teens and kids took refuge at the playground as it seemed like a safe bet away from the parents. With older siblings watching their younger siblings it seemed to connect.

"So right now it's three and I figured out a way to get us to the party without being a sweaty hot mess in our outfits."

"Really what plan do you have now?"

"Well, our cousin Klaus said he can drop us off to Hans on his way back and he can spot us for beer, but the tricky part he wants to see my boobs."

"What the hell! Don't tell me you're going to go through with it!"

"He's our third removed cousin, it's not like were sleeping together...although," Rapunzel teased open ended.

"That's even worse, I wanna throw up now!"

"Hey, I don't see you with any good ideas and we get free beer that's going to score us some points with everyone, especially with a certain football player I know."

"Ok say I agree to this crazy plan, how do we get back?"

"We call a taxi or we could walk, but Klaus did say he could pick us up but then I would have to send him more nudes."

"Hell no Klaus is off the table, besides what nineteen year old knows how to get beer," Anna asked.

"I don't know, but his pot connections are pretty good."

"Sometimes I really hate you little cousin, fine just meet me at my place later tonight," resigned Anna defeated by her cousins plan.

"Aye you act like I'm not going to make him hold his part of the deal up, besides I'm going to catfish the whole boobs thing." With Anna breathing out a sigh of relief it seemed that her cousins purity was saved, even though she didn't think there was much to begin with.

"What the hell!" Nearly spilling out of her seat on the swing Anna reacted to her cousins loud outburst, looking around she spotted platinum blonde hair. Noticing she was in white jean-capris with a light blue sweater with her hair no longer in a tight formal bun normally wore. Observing more her loose braid swung over her shoulder as her long bangs were pushed back from her face, giving her a dangerous wild edge.

"Earth to Anna!"

"W-Wait..."

"I was saying with the hell is she doing here?"

"By the looks of it she's reading on a blanket," Anna guessed taking no part in making her teachers life her business.

"No way this is beyond creepy man."

"It's Riverwood, I mean it's a small town and it doesn't get no more smaller than that."

"Why are you so dismissive about this?"

"Cause we have a party to sneak to and thinking about Ice-hole isn't going to help us one bit."

"Fine..."

"Hey you big cousins gotta get off the swings!" Anna turned her back to the small girl smiling as she gave up her seat on the swing along with Rapunzel. "Wanna walk back and get some food?"

"Sure..."

* * *

Walking back Anna looked as everyone crowded and the ambulance pulled up, with the two cousins looking to each other they ran for the crowd looking for her parents. Watching everything un-fold her heart stopped as she got to the middle of everything there being loaded on to a stretcher was her mother. "Mom!"

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Turning her head to her fathers roar she watched as he tackled a man to the ground, noticing who it was it was the man that she'd met on in her teachers class the man named Claudia. As they tossed on the ground everyone rushed in to pull the two apart as Anna watched her fathers rage pushed on.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE CLAUDIA, AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO RAVEN!" Not knowing the name she heard the rage of her father persisted as he broke free going for the man again. Then as if something came over more people started to fight as the bitterness and pilled up anger spilled over into old wounds. "Anna go to the hospital I'll get you after I get dad," Kristoff yelled.

"Anna get the hell out of here! Dad no," Rapunzel shouted as she rushed for her father who had a whole table in his hand. Running out of the large crowd Anna watched as ambulance rushed off leaving her as the cops started to pull up as she made a break for it. Running as fast as her legs could take her she ended up in the parking lot. The world seemed to spin around her causing frustration to bubble within her.

"Fuck!" Tears came to her face as anger caught onto Anna more than shock, as she paced on and off as she thought. There was no way she could make it in time and at this point Anna was sure her father and brother might be under arrest.

"Ms. Sommers are you all right?" Turning around somehow in Anna's loss the tall figure of her teacher appeared with blanket and book under arm, rushing up to her she didn't care how she looked she was desperate. "I-I need you to drive me to the hospital, i-it's my mother!"

"Follow me." Watching the woman she rushed over to the car as Anna followed getting in the car, as they took off.

* * *

"Why did you pass the hospital it's right there," Anna asked on the verge of hyperventilating. Watching the tall woman stare forward as she crossed on the freeway heading to Arendelle. "Your mother isn't in Riverwood Regional, she's in Arendelle Medical Center like most people with her case."

"What do you mean with her case! What do you know," Anna asked annoyed as everything seemed to leave her in the dark.

"They didn't tell you about your mother did they?"

"What do you mean!"

"It's not my place to tell you, but when you get there you'll see."

"How do you know all of this and why was your father at my family reunion!" Watching Elsa tense up her hands gripped the stirring wheel with her jaw firm."I was hoping you didn't pick up on that."

"I did, now answer me!"

"It's not my story to tell it's your fathers," Elsa explained. Exiting the freeway Anna could see the tall buildings leading to where she needed to be. Getting on her phone she dialed for her brother, but nothing picked up. Trying her cousin, aunt, and uncle she got nothing again. "Shit...why isn't anyone answering!"

"Lets go inside maybe someone made it in before us." The teen put down her phone getting out with the tall woman, the large building seemed busy as any other hospital branch. Clear in line Anna rushed up as the nurse looked up from her computer.

"How may I help you?"

"D-Do you know if a Claire Sommers has been admitted here, I'm Anna Sommers her daughter?" Watching the nurse move to the computer until she found what she was looking for.

"Yes, she was just admitted twenty minutes ago and she's in surgery right now."

"Surgery! Hows that possible what's wrong with her," Anna shouted out her tears and frustration out. "I cannot tell you that information unless your over the age of eighteen, you can come back with your father or another relative over the age of eighteen."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The feeling of loss crowded over her as warm hands settled themselves on her shoulders slightly holding her back, making young Anna look up to the face of Elsa. Not knowing what to do she turned into her arms sobbing as Elsa spoke, "Look my cousin just wants to see her mother is there any way you can arrange something," Elsa spoke in a pleading tone.

"Depends are you over eighteen and family," the nurse asked.

"Just hold on a second, mind if we take a seat."

"Go right ahead, I gotta line waiting anyway." Walking Anna over to a chair her sobs continued, kneeling down Elsa cupped the younger teens cheeks making her look up. "I need you to wait her for a second while I talk to her can you do that for me sweetheart?" Sobbing Anna nodded rapidly as Elsa pulled away gently.

* * *

An over three hours passed as no one picked up leaving the teen and teacher within the waiting room. "Still nothing..." Setting her phone into her pocket Anna nodded as somehow she found comfort on Elsa's shoulder. "Thank you for this Ms. Arendal...I mean...I'm sorry..."

"Its fine, the doctor should be out any minute now." Just when the tall platuim-haired woman spoke a scrub-clad doctor came out with clip board in hand. "Elsa Sommers and Anna Sommers..." Glancing up at Elsa she gave a small lopsided grin speaking lightly, "I did some maneuvering around the system to get you in."

With the doctor walking in he looked at his clip board still in operation scrubs as he spoke out his voice clear and strong, "Anna and Elsa Sommers."

With Anna standing up Elsa did as well as the both of them shook out the cob-webs in their legs. The red-haired girl rushed up to the doctor, tears re-staining her cheeks as she rushed over to the tall man, "Whats going on with my mother," Anna pleaded almost on the verge of grabbing the older mans clothes. "Hello I'm Elsa Sommers Anna's cousin, hows my aunt," Elsa displayed in a full act. The tall dark man flipped through his chart the grim look on his face mirroring into Anna's.

"I think we need to step into my office if you would."

* * *

The office remained silent as Anna settled into her chair as the doctor cut to the chase, "Sorry if introductions are short, but I'm doctor Jin Hwoarang your mothers primary cardiologist, your mother is under stable condition for now. So far we've treated infection as well as the infected mass of cells although there is a chance that she could slip back into her previous condition, really it's amazing that she's lasted this long given her condition."

"W-What do you mean her condition," Anna asked panicked as Elsa set a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"My uncle he hasn't...told her yet."

"Oh I see..."

"Whats going on?"

"Is your father Aleks Sommers?"

"Y-Yes..."

"I see...it's kinda of hard for me to say this, but since I've heard the circumstances from the front desk and you have a legal guardian with you I guess this information may seem new to you. You see Ms. Sommers, your mother for the last six months has been battling stage two lung cancer so far she's been stable with all her treatments. However just two days we've issued the first wave chemotherapy and there's been a set back with her recovery. It seems that fluid has built up in the left lung and so far we've had to drain it, for now she is stable it is my recommendation that we move her to full treatment under our care."

"W-What are you saying, my mothers never smoked a day in her life, I have to call my dad he has to know this!"

"I...believe he already knows of your mothers condition as well as your brother; so far we've determined the cancer is more of an environmental than man-made." Blood drained out of Anna's face as the mute sounds of the doctor fell on deaf ears. Only one question came to her mind as she dared to speak it out loud, "Can I see her?"

"I'm afraid you can't until she's been completely cleared of the phenomena; like all first time patients of Chemotherapy it's important that we keep her in a sterile environment. In the next few weeks time she should be stable enough for visitation, but on the bright side to this with good care and treatment we should be able to push back the remaining cancer." Watching him stand up Anna didn't dare to look up at the man who casted the sentence on her mothers life, watching Elsa shake his hand Anna numbly stood walking out of his office.

"Thank you doctor for you time Doctor Hwoarang."

"It was a pleasure, now I have to get back to your mother now."

The weight of new hit the red-haired teen like bricks as she sunk into the ocean of grief, tears blurred her vision as she couldn't hold anymore in. Turning to the nearest warmth she could her body fell into the arms of the taller woman behind her, the numbness in her body and her mind collided with warmth as she focused on the slow beating heart and hums of the older woman above her.

"It's going to be all right, I'm going to make things right I swear to you Anna I will."

* * *

 _ **AN: I left a huge easter egg if someone can figure it out, then I'll update fast. Nevertheless I'm sorry for the slow update I've been bust with my novel and work I'm sorry everyone. Read and Review.**_


	6. Say it's not True Part 2

_**AN**_ : _**Sorry I've been working in my novel for the publishing companies and I think I'm close to done, but that's why I've had slow updates.**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

The loud blasts of music pumped through Anna's ears as waited in the small line to Hans place, not caring there was not reason to as her mind faded into nothing. Not caring to look at her phone she was sure someone had called, yet the listless pit of it all rested in her as she stepped up to the two large jocks who eyed her hungry with their stares. As one of them opened their mouths to speak, "What's your poison tonight little lady?"

"Anything that's going to fuck me up."

"Step right on in." Walking in the numbness of the music did nothing for her mind as the alcohol from earlier back at the ranch did nothing for her heart as well. Navigating to the large island counter in the kitchen she watched as all eyes remained on her, looking at the tall blonde and her pack another spoke in her place, "Look Cinder seems like the cow showed up with a racy number no less." Not paying attention Anna walked over to the table collecting whatever drink she could. "Hey cowgirl, next time if you wear a cocktail dress make sure you're not carrying those mosquito bites you call breast under there, seriously you're scaring all the good guys away." Watching them laugh Anna walked away as until she hit something hard knocking back her drink spilling the contents all over her, earning a laugh from the pack behind her.

"Holy shit Anna?" Her ears perked up at the sound of Hans voice as the world came to life in front of her. Noticing where she was her senses picked up realizing the person in front of her and what was on her.

"Hans?"

Looking down to the stain on her dress once again Hans scrambled to speak, "Oh shit come on lets get you cleaned up."

The warm hand of Hans lead her in the house as she reached upstairs as the party raged on, looking to the expensive interior her mind settled on everything. The whole house was littered with Arendelle students even some Anna hadn't seen before. Carried away to another part of the house the crowd thinned outout as Hans lead her to an empty room, it was clean as the large lake of River-Wood shown out the window. Somehow the sight of the moonlight on the water took her out of her spell. "Here's some club-soda it was all I could find on short notice, but if you want I have a change of clothes for you while I pop that in the laundry." Noticing what she was wearing red snuck on her face, noticing she was wearing a blazing-red cocktail dress that came up dangerously high along with the plunging neck-line that didn't seem to help as well.

"Oh my fucking...I'm sorry I didn't..."

"It's no problem sometimes I don't think when I get dressed either, but minus the whiskey stain you look great." Blushing at Hans comment she spoke up somehow forgetting the day, "Whatever you know there's plenty of girls down there who could rock this dress."

"Stil they aren't you, so do you want me to throw that in the laundry for you or..."

"Sure..."

"Fresh... I mean cool... well I left some clothes in the bathroom for you."

"Thank you, really this means a lot especially with the day I had."

"What do you mean?"

"I found out that my mother has cancer and my father and brother are in jail right now and I have no idea where my cousin is or anyone for that matter."

"I'm so sorry Anna, I had no idea."

"Its fine, I'm glad I came here rather than sitting at home waiting for it all to go to shi-" Feeling the warmth of came to her body as the tall frame molded against her, embracing him back she took in his smell. "Thank you, I really needed that." Looking up the moment seemed silent as Anna moved closer reaching up as Hans lowered himself, capturing each others lips the mold seemed effortless. Pulling apart slightly Anna's eyes opened to the smiling face of Hans, "Well that was the best thing that happened to me all day."

"Me too..."

"So I'll let you get dressed, do you want a ride home or do you wanna stay we could just...talk for a while." Feeling what Hans meant by talk on her lower stomach, "I-I think a ride home would be nice, I don't think loud music and whiskey sit well with me. Do you still mind if I change?"

"No problem...I'll take you back after your finished."

* * *

"Anna!" The pounding of her head rang on as the voice grew louder, feeling as if her eyes were stuck together the familiar smells of the ranch gathered into her senses. "Anna! You're here thank fucking god and for heavens sake why does it smell like vomit in here! Oh god did you vomit in Olaf's water bowl?"

"Rapz is that you?" Feeling cold water on her face, Anna's eyes opened wide as she popped up at that shock of it all. Wiping off her face off she looked to the mess she created as somehow she passed out in her fathers office. "What the hell?"

"What the hell indeed! I came looking for you do you know how worried I was!"

"I was here and then I went to Hans party, where were you?"

"At the police station trying to get my mom, father, your father, and brother out. Each of them tried calling and when they couldn't get you they sent me. I tried visiting the hospital and some cunt wouldn't let me in or let me know anything for that matter."

"What's today?"

"It's Monday you slept through Sunday and it's twelve in the afternoon, what the hell did you do this weekend and what's happening to aunt Clarie?"

"I had a few drinks nothing special."

"Theres more going on look I know you think I'm the baby in all of this, but you can tell me!

"It's complicated..."

"How? First you get drunk and you skip school not to mention the house is a wreck and that's not even counting whats happening at sch-"

"I found out she has cancer Rapz."

"Wait what do you mean cancer who?"

"My mom..."

"What the...oh my god..." Feeling the warmth of her cousin the tears seemed to come on more as the red-haired teen thought she couldn't cry anymore than she already had.

* * *

"So whats the sheriff saying," Anna asked as she swept on while her cousin helped out in the kitchen, both cousins out of tears to shed.

"Not much so far he released my mom, but he told my mother that the guy your father punched is holding some heavy charges on him. It's some rich douche bag by the name of Claudia Arendal so far he's pressing charges unless your father comes to some agreement with him."

"Did you say Claudia Arendal? Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yeah, I saw the asshole as he was leaving the station why whats up?"

"Does this guy have violet-colored eyes?"

"Yeah it was fucking creepy if you ask me. Sheriff says with how stubborn your father is acting he could be in jail for a long time if he doesn't come to an agreement."

"That bastard knows something, at first he was at school in Elsa's class then he was on the phone with my father and then he was at our reunion!"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"I have to get to school if anyone is going to tell me who this asshole is and why he's stalking my family its Elsa!" Getting up and marching upstairs Rapunzel ran stopping Anna from ascending upstairs. "Anna wait, I don't think you want to go to school right now."

"Why not, I'm going to need answers to all of this and Elsa has them!"

"Anna, you're going to need to look at this." Looking at Rapunzel the grim look on her face painted all over her as she handed the phone for Anna to see, watching the video their she saw it her changing in the bathroom. Dropping the phone her eyes watered as the comments flooded. "Hans is saying that he slept with you, how he got that video I don't know. What happened Anna?"

"Nothing happened, Hans spilled something on my dress he took me upstairs to change we kissed and that was it."

"He's saying that you bumped into him on purposely and you demanded he take you upstairs. Then he said thats where you kissed him and then you guys had sex, as well as Cinder is co-signing for this crap too."

"That fucking bastard, when I get my hands on him I'm going t-" Hearing the doorbell the two teens looked to see an unfamiliar figure at the door, heading to the front where the screen door was Anna looked to see the one woman who had the answers that she needed.

"Ms. Arendal...what are you doing here?"

"I came by to check on you since you weren't in school and drop off your homework and give you a bit of good news."

"Come in sorry the place is a mess..."

"Its fine, hello Rapunzel..."

"How di-"

"It's my job to know things I am a teacher after all, speaking of which why aren't you two in school?"

"Why aren't you in school ice bit-" Cutting off her younger cousin with a bump, Anna answered as she knew the woman in front of her served as a great help.

"Family issues, my mother still isn't well and my father and brother are still in jail."

"I see well I suppose those issues wont hold you back any further, since your both of your fathers and brother are going to be released in the morning."

"Wait...what...how did you..."

"That's what I came to explain and I'm sure your father will tell you the rest. Until then your father has requested that I stay here until his return tomorrow morning."

"Wait you can't do that, I mean this is got to be so fucking unprofessional," Rapunzel shouted. "What's with this side of the family and language?"

"What do you mean by that," Anna asked suspiciously.

"What I mean to say is as your older cousin, I have to watch you two." Not knowing what to do fatigue and shock collided with the red-haired teen as the words processed earning something unfamiliar to rise in the back of her throat. Running to the kitchen sink the rest of what she ate spilled out into the kitchen sink.

* * *

Waking up the sour taste collided with the unfamiliar bitterness, getting up it was well into the night as she heard the television from downstairs on. Noticing the warm towel on her head she placed it to the side standing up on shaking legs hoping that the last fourty-eight hours were a dream. Walking down stairs Anna noticed the evening news on as there seemed to be no one until she spotted the front porch light on. Taking a jacket she hugged it against herself before going out looking into the night stars, the dream Anna thought was in front of her real in the flesh.

"I really love it out here."

"What are you doing here?"

"I really hate repeating myself, then again I guess when it comes to this situation more than one time is needed. Still for what it's worth I would suggest you take a seat." With Anna taking a seat on the other side of the bench, everything felt awkward as she now sat next to the woman that was her teacher.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine now, I guess I dra- I mean I guess I ate something bad."

"I guess the "food" at Hans party wasn't so good then, "Elsa guess with a side smirk as she took a small sip of her whiskey ."

"What are you doing here exactly Ms. Anerdal?"

"Elsa..."

"What..."

"My name is Elsa and I guess this is more than an informal way to meet each other, but since were family and with the current situation there is no other choice."

"What do you mean were family?"

"I guess your father didn't tell you either, then again he had his reasons and it's not like your mother thinks I'm family member of the year."

"Can you please explain to me whats going on?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm your cousin Anna."

* * *

 _ **AN: Oh yes the plot thickens keep reading and for those who guessed this well you only got part of the plot. Keep reading and reviewing it gives me energy and everything is much appreciated.**_


	7. Say it's not True Part 3

_**AN**_ : _**Sorry I've been working, but for those asking about Elsa and G!P don't worry I'm going to deliver just read and review that's all I can tell you.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

"Wait that's not possible..."

"It is, I'm the child of your fathers older sister Raven Sommers."

"My dad never told me about having a sister it was just him and my uncle Corona," Anna accused as Elsa looked into the distance.

"Like I told our younger cousin earlier its best if you both talk to your fathers. I wish I could give you more information about whats going on, but we have to come to the reality that my father and your father seem to be at different odds with each other. I know this is a lot to digest and there will be more that will be hard to swallow, but I'm going to be there for you no matter what." Feeling the warm hand of older woman's on top of hers Anna snatched it back like hot fire, a glare deep in her eyes as hurt came to the older woman's eyes.

"What you're saying is a lie there's no way that my father would hide something like this!"

"Anna, things are complicated and I kn-"

"What the fuck do you know! Besides giving me fucking detentions and ruining my life it's already bad enough I have to deal with my mother being sick, Hans, and now you!"

"Anna I-I..."

"No save whatever the fuck you're going to say and get out!"

"You know I can't do that your father made me promise, to keep you safe and that's what I'm going to do." Standing up her body in full anger mode she watched as the older woman's demeanor remained relaxed. "I can watch out for my damn self especially around a bunch of liars like all of you. When my father gets here you get the hell out!"

"Sure, just still know I'm here for you."

* * *

"Anna..." The smell of morning came to Anna's lungs as she took in the scent of dew, the dreamless sleep that she emerged from. Hearing the deep voice she knew it was her bother a she snapped into reality. Getting up she looked up into Kristoffs eyes her mouth dry from sleep and lack of disbelief. "You're here..."

"Of course I am butt head, it's gonna take more than a jail cell to hold me back." Wrapping her arms around her older brother a slight inner piece took over her frame as she sobbed into his shirt. "Hey kiddo it's gonna be all right, I made it out didn't I?"

"N-No it's not that it's just that...mom..."

"Oh so you heard about that, cousin Elsa told me she was with you when you found out." Pulling back with tear stained eyes a furrowed look gained on her face, before speaking, "W-What do you mean cousin Elsa, t-this is a joke right?"

"Anna..." Standing up, hysteria gathered taking the red-haired teens legs began to move. "Move..." Looking at Kristoffs large body as it blocked the door his eyes pleading as he mouth begged, "Anna please...just listen there are things mom,dad and me can't explain to you."

"Like what?"

"Anna were going to need you to cal-"

"Don't tell me to calm down, I need the truth!"

"We'll tell you the truth when you calm down!"

"How can I? No one tells me anything, mom is sick and everyone knew except me!"

"We didn't tell you because we knew you would react this way!"

"Dad and you don't know that!" Suddenly a knock on the door frazzled the shouting match between the Sommers children. Emerging from the door was Aleks as he looked sternly at the two siblings before his softened themselves at the sight of Anna. "I need you downstairs Anna." Noticing her fathers voice it was smaller than normal as it didn't contain the command that she knew of all her life. Feeling the sinking pit in her gut there was nothing she could do as she followed her father.

* * *

Emerging downstairs her eyes set themselves on the platinum blonde woman who sat causally on the couch. Anger came up within Anna again as the younger teen knew that the woman in question was to explain for everything. "What is she doing here!"

"Anna..."

"Not this again, can anyone tell me whats going on and why the hell my teacher is here?"

"Anna there's a lot your father wants to say if you would just let us explain," Elsa pleaded.

"Really your here? I thought I told you to fucking leave!"

"Anna!" Hearing the boom in her fathers voice return there was nothing she could do, but silence herself momentarily as he spoke, "Anna, I need you relax and let me explain as all of this is my fault!" Hearing the desperation of her fathers voice there was nothing that she could do as this seemed like a side that she'd never heard from her father. "Dad...what's going on?"

"Anna what...your teacher I mean what Elsa says is true she's your cousin."

"N-No that's a lie she used to get us in the hospital when mom collapsed," Anna expressed with extreme doubt in her mind. "No, it's true Elsa is my sisters daughter."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that this bitch is my cousin and you sat here and made me feel like an idiot this whole time! How long has this been going on?"

"Anna if you would let me explain..."

"Explain what? Now all the sudden you want to play Mr. Reasonable! Ever since Kristoff mentioned that he was going away you've treated me like I was just a priority you needed to get rid of. Now that mo-"

"Anna I'm losing the ranch!" Suddenly the shock of her fathers voice boomed in the empty living room. The dead silence of the grandfather-clock ticked pit in Anna's heart darkened as the life she ever known ceased to exist as her father continued on, "Anna, the ranch all of this...is my fault that man at named Claudia Arendal, he's Elsa's father and he's claiming the rights to this land the very rights your grandfather issued in his will."

"Uncle Aleks..."

"No, Elsa let me tell Anna she deserves to know everything," spoke Aleks he voice shuffling weakly before continuing, "Anna your grandfather left me this ranch, due to my sister running off with Claudia. Claudia and I served together back in the military, we were in the same platoon during the war and for those nine years we fought through hell. After the war I wanted to settle down and have a family, as for Claudia...he was rather ambitious, so it came as little to no surprise when he wanted to marry my sister. At the time I was happy to have him around, but it didn't sit well with my father as he was against it all. Despite it all Raven defied our fathers wishes and so she married him."

With a small pause Aleks licked his lips before continuing, "When my father found out that Raven ran off he traded over the will of the ranch to me. That's when the truth came out, when Claudia found out from my sister about my father changing his will his true colors came out. He took all of my sisters finances and drained them to start his company and when he got to where he needed he simply left her for his mistress. He only stayed married to my sister for appearances as his real-estate company grew."

Anna looked over as Elsa looked with slight mist in her eyes as she focused on her father, his voice and body weak as it was a stark contrast of the strong man she grew up with. "I begged Raven to leave him, but for all that Claudia did my sister still loved him and held out hope, it wasn't until she was pregnant with Elsa and when my father got sick things changed. Upon finding out about our father it wasn't until he saw Raven again that he changed his ways and his will wanting to leave something for his first grandchild, it's the same will that he left to Raven and the very same will that Claudia is now using against us."

"S-So he's just going to kick us off of our land!"

"N-No that fault is entirely mine as it was my pride that got us into this mess. The will my father left to Raven was contractual at best meaning if I were no longer able to take care of the land Raven would get it, but with Raven gone...that duty is Elsa's and hers alone."

"Y-You've been taking care of the ranch right dad...right?"

"I was until...your mother. At first when your mother got sick I was able to pay for her expenses and treatments, but the worse she got the more expensive the treatments got, so much so I started to take out loans on the ranch."

"What about sales?"

"With other larger markets out there getting things cheaper from other farms and ranches, our profits couldn't cover your mother's treatments and the loans on the ranch. That's when Claudia came to me with his sick solution."

"What do you mean by sick," Anna asked her brow furrowed in confusion and slight fear.

"He suggested that Elsa and you get married to merge the dispute against the land,"Aleks commented somberly. "W-What no! I'm not even into women and isn't this shit illegal she's our cousin!"

"Anna..."

"Why can't Kristoff do it?"

"Elsa is...different..."

"Different as in what..."

"That's not up for me to say Anna, its up to your cousin to explain to you."

"Would you stop calling her that! This shit is beyond fucking sick, so what about mother is she going to be fine?"

"No unless she gets the proper treatment," Elsa spoke her eyes keen and serious. Not liking the older woman's eyes Anna stepped up her eyes not backing down, "What would you know about any of this?"

"I know enough to know that my father is the one pulling the strings behind all of this. He's the one advising banks to close in on your fathers loans while tacking on interest rates that deem impossible for your father to pay.

"That's why I entered law school, I wanted to find a solution to all of this and so far there's nothing," Kristoff added in. "What about mom what does she have to say about all of this?"

"She's refusing treatments at this point, that and the fact that she hates Elsa,"Kirstoff added.

"Why is she refusing treatments?"

"She wants you to live your life freely, but after what I did I don't think that will be possible," Aleks commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Claudia is charing your brother and I with assault and battery, if we don't give into the proposal for marriage he will charge us and take the ranch and your mother... So far we owe Elsa everything at this point, she was the one who paid our bail and is keeping your mother's treatments going. Anna I know I'm not the best father, but please I...this family needs you."

"Anna I know this isn't the best situation for you and it's wrong, but we can work this out," Elsa spoke her voice and eyes soft as the look seemed enough to make Anna's defenses melt.

"I-I need to...go..." Taking off out of the house Anna ran sweat gathering on her brow while tears stung her eyes.

* * *

Sitting outside Anna watched as the sun descended over the North Mountain looking at the large man-made lake the soothing sounds of water relaxed her. Until the sound of tiers came to a halt. Looking across the Lake Anna spoke her eyes watching over the landscape, "So what you came to take me back."

"Actually I came out here to read." Getting up Anna turned to look at the tall woman as she was dressed in blue-jeans with a black tank-top with a white and blue fur-collared jacket over her shoulders, to complete it all a black stetson rested on her head. Inwardly shaking her head Anna walked away hoping to distance herself from the alluring woman in front of her. "Are you sure you wanna walk back, I mean you sure did run a long way to get out here."

"This is my land I know how to get back,"Anna spoke her anger rising.

"I'm not disputing that, I'm just saying it gets cold here at night and with you running in your pajamas it doesn't seem like it's a wise idea to walk back."

"Oh so you have everything fucking figured out don't you? Why don't you just fucking leave our family and me alone and stick to handing out fucking detentions and grading papers!"

"Anna..."

"Anna what? This is all your fault."

"I know your hurt right now Ann-"

"What would you know about hurt? My mother is dying and my father and brother could be going to jail because of your father! So what could you possibly know?" Eyes strung with fury Anna's eyes looked into the distant sadness in Elsa's eyes as she pulled back silently sitting down slowly opening her book to read. Just then another truck pulled up with it Rapunzel stepped out as Anna rushed in despite the confusion of her younger cousin.

"Get me out of here?"

* * *

The lone truck rolled against the tall grass as they headed back, "Thanks for showing up, how did you know to get me?"

"I'm your cousin, I know where you go to brood if wasn't Big O it was North Mountain."

"Great are you gonna marry me now too," Anna countered.

"So uncle Aleks told you? I just heard about it from my dad as well that's why I went to look for you."

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?"

"I don't know, but I asked my dad about getting a D.N.A test for her crazy ass because this crap can't be real," Rapunzel commented earning a small chuckle from Anna as her anger melted slowly into frustration.

"What did your father say?"

"Unfortunately he told me that Elsa is really our cousin, look in the glove compartment." With Anna looking in the glove department Anna pulled out an old picture looking at the photo the colors faded with water marks. Looking to a tall slender woman standing with both her arms wrapped around a slightly taller man who resembled her father, along with an even shorter boy attached to the other side of her. Looking at the tall frame of the woman her hair was platinum blonde as her clear turquoise eyes shined like stars. "Is that Elsa..."

"No, that's Aunt Raven apparently with our dads, by the way what the hell was that when I pulled up."

"Lets go to your place and I can explain everything."

* * *

"What you said that shit to her, that's fucked up Anna."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Now sitting on the patio outside of Rapunzels house it was three miles away from her own house as the property reminded her much of her own without the animals as the house contained a more modern style to it. Taking a swig of her beer she watched once again as her cousin rolled up another joint. "Seriously what do you mean?"

"What I mean is you were a complete jerk for saying what you did."

"How?"

"You blamed Elsa for what's going on and you brought up Raven."

"What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you didn't she...aunt Raven died giving birth to Elsa. My dad said when aunt Raven was pregnant with Elsa they found something was wrong. They told her that she would lose her life if she were to go through the full pregnancy and well so far you can guess the rest." The sinking feeling of guilt built up in Anna's chest as she instantly regretted her words and thought to the words of her father. "My father said that Elsa was different did you hear anything about that?"

"I heard something, but my father is keeping tight-lipped about it and I think it's because cousin Elsa told them not to say anything."

"Oh..."

"She's really nice you know, that day you passed out I got to talk to her when she wasn't nervous. I think she's not use to being around people in a simple social setting, besides being at school I mean." Not wanting to hear any more of her family life Anna pushed on hoping to gain some kind of control over her life. "So what's been going on in school besides everyone calling me a whore?"

"You didn't hear did you?"

"No I didn't..."

"Hans was sent to the hospital last night apparently someone kicked Hans ass."

"What no way!"

"A lot of people think it's your brother who did it, but you and I know he was in jail. As well as he was also suspended for fifteen games due to the pictures he put up about you."

"How did they find out, I mean about the pictures," Anna asked confused.

"I may or may have not told Elsa what was going on," Rapunzel squinted.

"You told her that!"

"What don't get mad at me, I mean it happened and everything stopped right?"

"Yeah, but now the whole school is going to blame me for half the season going down the drain, damn it fucking Elsa."

"So what if it does, Hans was a jerk."

"So what I could handle things myself."

"No, you can't that's why you need to start learning how to be appreciative when people do things for you! Blaming Elsa isn't helping, I swear if I had the same power she did I would do the same thing."

"Oh so now you wanna say I'm a jerk too!"

"No, I don't but you're acting like it; this thing that's going on it's not about you only it's about all of us, this land and everything on it depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is if that Claudia jerk gets his way he will kick all of us off this land and aunt Claire she could..."

"Nothing is going to happen to my mother."

"It's not going to, Elsa told me if you do go through with it she can make sure your mother gets the proper treatment she needs and we can stay here. She wants to protect everyone you just have to give her the chance."

"Protect everyone how can she do that, we've only known her for fourty-eight hours as our cousin this is sick!"

"Still their have been marriages based on less, I know you don't like her, but I believe in her and it's worth it to try..." The still silence rustled in the trees as Anna was stunned at her younger cousins stern words. Looking to the night sky and everything around her she took in the sounds as this was the only life she ever knew of and the price of all that it cost to keep.

* * *

 _ **AN: I think this was a great place to stop, so let's see next chapter what Anna's answer will be. I made Anna slightly a jerk on this because of the circumstances, not everyday do you hear wild crap like this. Still this is a love story so don't worry everyone.**_


	8. Say You'll Keep A Promise Part 1

_**AN**_ : _**Sorry I've been working.**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

"First day back since the Hans incident, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling like you need to get that camera out my damn face before I break it," Anna grumbled. It had been a week since the disastrous news of that day; with Elsa taking up residence within the guest bedroom things for Anna seemed bleaker than ever as the tall teacher now drove the both of them to school. "I swear, these days you're such a grouch."

"It's not everyday you have your fucking teacher living with you. Speaking of which don't you have your own place to go to," Anna questioned the tall woman who's eyes remained on the road. "I do I live on the other side of North Mountain and I would go back home, but your father insisted that I stay."

"Well...refuse or something..."

"So you're the war-vet that lives on the other side of North Mountain,"Rapunzel added.

"How the hell did you get a license to teach," Anna spat her arms folded as she looked out the window. "The military offers a lot of programs to branch out into, but you do have special selections to choose from when your in priority enrollment."

"Priority enrollment, that would mean you were in..."

"Yes military school..."

"Wow, Eugene told me that his parents were thinking about sending his older brother up there once upon a time," said Rapunzel. "Who's Eugene," Elsa questioned her voice slightly defensive. "No one, just this guy I pair up with in lab."

"I see, well whatever the case be careful."

"Sure thing big cousin, so were you always in military school?"

"Yes, by the time I could walk and speak my father wasted no time enrolling me; but he wasn't expecting me to join the actual military after I graduated."

"Did you kill anyone cousin Elsa?"

"Rapunzel," Anna shouted looking back to her younger cousin in the backseat. "What? I just wanted to know."

"Well, I don't wanna lose my breakfast."

"That and your at your destination," Elsa commented pulling off two blocks from the school gates. "Awww why do we have to walk," Rapunzel whined. "It would be strange for everyone to see me dropping you two off on school grounds."

"Fine..." With Rapunzel sliding out the car Anna followed only to have an anchor on her wrist, looking back to the warm hand on her wrist it was connected to Elsa. "Don't forget your lunch,"Elsa spoke a paper bag in her hand.

"I didn't make a lunch," Anna spat back.

"I made one for you and Rapunzel."

"I don't want it, I'll get something from the cafeteria." Wrenching her arm away, she gathered her things slamming the door as Elsa drove off. "Did you get a lunch?"

"No..."

"What the hell? I don't know about you, but you're missing out."

"Missing out on what and since when did you get so buddy-buddy with her?"

"Are we really going to start with this again? Whatever the case, you're missing out on some good food; Kristoff told me that Elsa can cook, but you wouldn't know that since you've had dinner at my place all last week."

"What the hell do you expect me to do? She's living there now and I don't want to see Kristoff and my dad right now."

"Yeah, but you're going to have to face them sooner or later. Still drama aside, aunt Claire woke up you going to see her after school?"

"No, I'm going to see her now," Anna countered. "W-Wait what I thought you were going to school."

"I can't be there now, especially not with Elsa around." With the red-haired teen running down the block, she ran for the bus sliding on instantly as it pulled up. Sitting down she didn't look back as the bus took off into the city.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed as the bus rolled within the downtown city streets. As tall skyscrapers blocked the morning sun, not noticing who sat next to her a voice awoken her from her daydream, "So how did you do it?"

Matching the voice to a face she noticed next to her, was Mulan. Anna's eyes furrowed at the question as she spoke to clarify, "Excuse me?"

"The whole schools buzzing on what happened to Hans and you're the center of all. The only thing I'm just trying to figure out how is you did it."

"I didn't do anything to him."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't do it due to the fact that he got worked over pretty good. As well as it's not like he didn't have karma coming to his ass, douche bag has been doing shit like this for a while now."

Feeling angry at the secret, Anna looked over accusingly before speaking,"Why didn't you tell me about Hans, before all of this happened? You know what fuck it, I have enough problems to deal with I have to get to the hospital," Anna snapped.

"What do you know, turns out I have to get there too," Mulan spoke evenly making Anna attention shift.

"What happened?"

"The usual my father's health is faltering along with bills piling up not to mention my mom is too into the medicine and wine cabinet to care. All of this is happening while my father and cancer are right back on the battlefield again."

"I'm sorry to hear that, my mother is going through something similar."

"What, Prostate Cancer..." Slightly smiling at Mulan's joke, Anna watched a smile creep up on the goth-girls face as well before speaking, "No, Lung Cancer..."

"How bad is it?"

"Stage two..."

"Stage three for my old man at this point, between the medical bills and the restaurant failing my mom is thinking about selling."

"That seems to be happening a lot, my fathers ranch is going through something like that," Anna commented feeling slightly comfortable to speak about her issues with the goth-girl. "To be honest I'm kinda done with the whole school thing. I'm thinking about dropping out of Arendelle and helping out with my father's restaurant."

"I see...but what if you were able to sell the restaurant, would it be enough to pay for your fathers treatment?"

"Yeah it would, especially with this creepy guy in a suit coming up every month to make an offer to buy the place."

"Is this guys name Claudia Arendal?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I-It's a lucky guess." Feeling the name drop in her gut the bus stopped, as she thought to just how much of the truth she was being told by her family. Getting up the two teens shuffled out as Anna was the first to regain her senses. "So Claudia, did he say why he wanted your families restaurant?"

"No, but I did enough research on the creep to know that what he wants is no good. Turns out this Claudia guy owns half of the real-estate in the city alone, that and the fact that he's put more places out of business than hammers to lightbulbs. Personally I think he's up to something."

"What are you going to do?"

"Simple, I'm not going to let him take generations of what my family has worked for." Getting to the front entrance to the large facility, the teen spoke, "Well this where we part ways, my fathers in the West wing where's your mom being held at?"

"Room 653 E..."

"That's the East wing, Julian should be working the front desk. Guy doesn't check for ID, that and he goes to all my shows when we play."

"T-Thanks..."

"You got a phone."

"Yeah whats up," Anna asked, taking out the device as the goth girl took the phone from her hands pressing something in before handing it back to Anna. "You should come to one of my shows, our bands called Mushu and we play at the twenty-four club good place to blow off steam if you're interested."

"What, you're trying to recruit me into the goth-scene now," Anna teased. "Nope, just trying to thank the girl who single-handedly took out the biggest pig in Arendelle High."

"I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with that," Anna explained with a smile.

"Whatever you say, well better get going before Julian gets off shift. If he gives you any issues tell him Mulan sent you."

"Thanks..." Watching the goth of a girl walk off, Anna headed for the building somehow feeling better as she made a new friend.

* * *

"Mom..."

"Anna..." Running over Anna wrapped both arms around the fragile woman sobbing rapidly into her, "I thought I would never see you again."

"I take it your father told you whats going on."Pulling back Anna sat down nodding while wiping her tears from her tear stained cheeks; sitting down she took her mothers hand into hers. "Don't worry it's going to take a lot to get me."

"I know, but still what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry about that, the doctor said I'm doing good for right now, but you have to see the silver lining in this."

"What's that?"

"It would make for a killer book," Claire expressed with a small smile. Joining her mother with a small laugh a small cough came up from her mother before she recovered, "So why aren't you in school?"

"Because you're more important."

"Always the charmer just like your father, seems to be a Sommers trait," Claire smiled. Slight anger crossed Anna's face as her mothers hand gripped tighter. "What's wrong..."

"Mom did you know about Elsa being my cousin?"

"I see it's all out in the open now, it's a shame you had to figure it out this way."

"So you knew?"

"Yeah I knew that Elsa was your cousin. Really, I didn't think Claudia would go so far as to pull the stunt that he's pulling now. Your father says differently, but I feel like Elsa and him are up to something."

"Like what?"

"When I was in ICU, I heard from a man stationed in the West Wing that Claudia is buying up all the small businesses in Riverwood and in Arendelle for what I don't know, but I know Elsa is somehow involved with it."

"Is that why Claudia is pushing a marriage between Elsa and me?"

"Yeah he wants excess to the land and right now our claim to the ranch is looking weaker by the day."

"So what do we do?"

"Find out the truth, if we can find out some kind of foul play on Elsa or Claudia's end maybe we can get out of this. Your father tells me that Elsa is staying with you guys and you haven't been home in the last week."

"Well, it's not easy when you have your whole entire family trying to shoehorn you into marrying your own cousin." Feeling the tight grip on her mothers hand a small warm smile came to her mothers face before speaking,"Anna, what do you really want to do."

"I want you to be happy and healthy and for us to have the ranch."

"I know you do and I want that too. Now the doctor says I'm not getting better and more treatment is needed if I'm going to make it out of this. However, I'm not going to give that bastard Claudia the satisfaction of seeing us fall. The bank and Claudia's lawyers are trying to make an appointment to come at the end of the month to try to get us to sign over. Little does that rock-head know that we've got another trick up our sleeve, right now our lawyers are taking a look at the contract Claudia sent over and I got some interesting facts from it."

"What did you get?"

"The marriage has to prove valid, meaning if there's any signs of foul play from Claudia's party or from Elsa the contract will be voided. If it turns out that Claudia is up to no good and if we can prove it, all of the assets will be reset to zero along with the rights to ownership."

"How do you know all this?"

"I read it, you know your father isn't one for reading. Still there is the factor of the bank coming to the ranch, but if we can by some time with the marriage it can get us out of this mess."

"So wait, you're saying you want me to marry Elsa?"

"Unfortunately it's looking at way, its just until we can find something Elsa's got to know her fathers dealings. I mean she's got to know what Claudia is up to."

"What about you?"

"If you marry Elsa she's going to try to save me and I'm going to be stuck with that thought; but I'll have to swallow my pride if were going to take the fight to both of them." Anna remained silent as she heard a soft yawn come from her mother. "I'm sorry, if I seem tired the nurse just came in."

"No, its fine rest up I'll be here when you wake up." Anna's words echo through her as the pressure lessened at the new spark to save her family. Nodding her head, she watched the sleepy features climb onto her mothers face as she slid into soundless sleep.

* * *

"Hello Anna..." Jumping from the vending machine, the soft sound of Elsa voice struck a cord within her. Turning around the small snack room was silent as the only occasional sleeping visitor rested in the corner. Instantly frustration came as the tall woman was now dressed in a white silk blouse, black pencil-skirt along with matching heels, to complete the look her platinum hair had been tied into a tight bun. Side stepping the tall woman Anna a seat speaking,"What do you want?"

"I want to know if your hungry," Elsa spoke out holding out a brown-sack lunch. With Anna's stomach growling the deep pit of hunger lingered, but her anger and pride beat Anna's desperation to the punch. Getting up she snatched the lunch from tall woman's hands throwing the sack within an empty chair, with arms crossed she looked over to the taller woman. "Why aren't you in school?"

"Why aren't you in school," Elsa asked evenly earning a blush of embarrassment to Anna's features as Elsa started again, "You know, I knew you be here that and Rapunzel told me."

"Don't you have class to teach?"

"I have free period after your lunch remember?" Feeling like an idiot Anna looked to the clock above noticing that it was lunch period. "Surely you didn't come all of this way to remind me of my class schedule."

"No, I came to bring you lunch and bring you back to school."

"You're not taking me anywhere," Anna snapped turning around to walk out.

"Ok if I'm not taking you anywhere, how about my father?" Pausing and turning around, cold fury took over Anna's frame as she looked to her older cousin as an equal fury took over within her eyes. "My family is not going anywhere Elsa."

"They will if you continue acting stubborn Anna, you don't understand my father he will take everything from your family. That means your brother and father can go to jail and your moth-"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother, you know nothing about my family." The small silence was enough to soften Elsa's features as the sadness in her eyes came back.

"Your right, I don't know and I'll never know that much is true. Still I don't want to see you lose someone behind something we can work through together." The deep pit of guilt rested in Anna's stomach as she thought to what Rapunzel told her about her aunt and the woman in front of her. Feeling the weight of everything a part of her felt the fatigue setting in, rubbing a hand through her bangs she blew out a deep sigh. "Just what do you want out of all of this?" Silence in the room deafened everything as Anna sat down before hearing the clicks of heels across the linoleum floor, looking up to see the tall figure looking into the distance.

"Call the reason selfish, but I'm doing this...because in some strange way I feel closer to my mother. I never got the chance to know my mother and I never knew much about her aside for my father blaming me for her death. So when my father pulled me out of the Vandrid to tell me that he was going to take the only memory of my mother and steamroll it to make it into a damn mall, I had to do something."

The sinking feeling in Anna's mind came again as she thought to her own memories and her family; knowing if she lost her home her brother, mother, and father would still be around a luxury Elsa did not have. "Elsa loo-"

"Anna please let me explain, I know your not into wom-"

"Let me talk you lump head, if I...I do this, are you one-hundred precent sure you can save my family."

"Yes, I'm not going to let anything happen to anyone and no one is going anywhere."With tears welling in her eyes, Anna looked at what her life was going to become as her freedom became a bargaining chip for survival. "If you can save my family, then. . .I'll marry you."

"Thank you for all of this, you wont have to do anything I promise." Stepping up to Anna, Elsa watched as the teen backed away holding herself as she looked down at the floor below her instantly smothering the older woman's excitement. "I'm sorry, I'll be heading back to school now, enjoy your lunch,"Elsa said with a slight bow.

Watching the tall woman walk out, Anna dragged herself to an empty seat a headache coming to her temples as she opened the sack lunch. Noticing a large sandwich with the crusts cut, somehow she gave a slight smile before biting into the sandwich as a listing of flavors hit her taste-buds. Looking down still her tears couldn't stop as the guilt of everything finally hit the surface.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well I hope you like this chapter remember leave your reviews if you want to see more, I'll try to update as much as I can despite my work schedule.**_


	9. Say You'll Keep A Promise Part 2

_**AN**_ : _**Sorry I've been working.**_

 _ **Disclamier: I don't own Frozen or the characters.**_

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

The lingering hollowness was enough to empty Anna as she stepped up the porch, looking behind her the ranch was quiet and sound within the distance. The inner door to the house was open as the screen door remained slightly open giving off the openness of the house. Hearing a distance voice in the back she could tell that one was her brothers voice, hearing that there were no others around. Looking to her brother with phone cradled to his ear she watched as he spoke,"Yeah I'll be back..." As the tall man headed for the door he soon paused at her face behind the screen.

"Hold on dad, I'll call you back." Watching her brothers face a melancholy look of shock passed over his features as he hung up. "Anna..."

"Hey, well...are you going to let me in or just stand there?" Stumbling he opened the door as Anna became familiar with everything around her, setting her backpack down instantly her brother crossed his arms his glare focused on her.

"Why aren't you in school and I thought you were going to be at Rapunzels again?"

"I wanted to see mom, I'm at least allowed that?"

"Fine..." The small silence came between the two Sommers children making Anna the first to speak up, "Elsa came to the hospital or more like she Rapunzel told her I was there..."

"Look Anna I know that your don't like Elsa and that sh-"

"I decided to go through with it Kristoff," Anna interjected. Anna watched her brothers eyes downcast as he shoulders sagged in disappointment, his pursed lips opened licking his lips as if he were thinking of something to say.

"Anna I'm sorry that y-"

"No don't say anything, I'm doing this for mom, you, and to save this ranch."

"W-What about dad?"

"What about him?"

"Anna you know dad loves you right?"

"What do you want Kristoff, you want me to get into this marriage and then you want me to go on as if we're a happy family! My freedom is being given away here because of you two!"

A bolt of hurt crossed Kristoff's features as Anna instantly regretted her words, "Kristoff...I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it..."

"N-No your right, if only dad and me had of controlled ourselves that day at the reunion, you wouldn't be in this situation. That's why we wanna support you in anyway possible."

"You know mom thinks that Elsa is lying about something." Under furrowed brows Kristoff looked at the younger Sommers not knowing the origin of the statement Anna spoke of. "W-What are you talking about, Elsa is trying to help us."

"Yeah, but mom doesn't think that way and she has a point this Claudia dude he's a nasty guy."

"I know, but it doesn't mean Elsa is that way, besides mom hates Elsa due to what she did to you in Middleton."

"Yeah you ever stop to wonder why she was giving all those detentions to me? I mean maybe she was up to something even then mom certainly thinks so."

"Then why is she helping us?"

"I don't know and that's why I'm going to figure out and whats all this talk about Elsa's secret?"

"Anna that's up to her to tell you that its private, but I can assure you what you and mom think is far different from what Elsa is hiding."

"I'm going to find out and whatever she's doing is going to stop." Watching the blank look on her brothers face he said nothing, sliding her bangs back Anna landed on the couch with a small thud. "So hows this crap supposed to work out exactly? Do we call a baker or priest to marry us off?"

"I don't know, you might want to talk to Elsa about that."

"No way...It's already creepy enough that I'm marrying her, I mean she is our first cousin."

"There's places that do far much worse than this."

"Now you're starting to sound like Rapunzel, who by the way is completely smitten with Elsa being our cousin," Anna bitterly commented. "Well, you wanna sit and brood about it over a beer?"

"Why not?"

* * *

"There saying I did it?" Sitting in the kitchen it was now dusk as Anna finished her third beer while Kristoff was on his sixth. After telling the older Sommer of what happened at the party and with Hans she could tell it took everything within her brother to hold back, until Anna told the rest.

"So what's the school saying?"

"Nothing since this happened off of campus, but I'm sure the rumor is going around that the little sister of the Stag of Riverwood had Hans beat to a pulp."

"Whatever the case I have to thank whoever did the deed," Kristoff said with a sip of his beer. "So who did it?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you didn't call your old team mates to do it?"

"No way, I'm just hearing about this today you know." Watching her brothers gruffness come out when it came to his innocence, Anna knew in some way he was telling the truth. Suddenly before she could question anything the sliding of the screen-door made it to Kristoff and Anna's ears as their father walked in with Elsa right behind him. Noticing Anna instantly her father looked to her his face softening, as the shifting tide of annoyance and anger came back to Anna again.

"Y-Your back..." The grim silence filled the room as the grandfather clock only ticked as Anna took down the last of her beer, "I came back for mom, not you." More of the silence was met again as the watering within her fathers eyes lingered longer under his Stetson. "I'm going to start on my homework." Getting up instantly she slid by taking her own hat and jacket heading out.

* * *

Ten minutes went by as Anna watched the chickens scramble out from they're housing quarters at the smell of food. Sitting on the sturdy wooden fence, she was far away as her thoughts lingered to her choice. "You know, I don't remember assigning chicken feeding as homework." The silk voice of Elsa came to Anna's ears as she processed the joke of the older woman.

"What, come to tell me that you snitched to my dad about me not being in your stupid class today?"

"No, I never told him anything I just marked you down as present."

"Wow let me guess you want us to be best friends and for me to tell you all my secrets?" Feeling the older woman lean on the gate Anna looked at Elsa taking her in under her black Stetson as her now loose braid hung over her shoulders. Noticing a dark green plaid button down under her fur collared jean jacket along with black jeans and boots, Anna's eyes drew away from the woman.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to talk about what we discussed earlier."

"What, I agreed didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to let you know, that I'm true to my word and that I had your mother moved to a private facility that specializes in her case and many others. She will be taken care of around the clock by a specialist."

"So let me guess, you moved her to some fancy rich ass hospital, which one?"

"Belmont Hills..."

"Wait that's where politicians and stars go when their sick, and even some of them can't get in not to mention it's a fucking two hours to get their."

"I can move your mother closer if that's what you want?"

"N-No its fine and...thanks..."Anna looked at the distant look within Elsa's eyes as a small smile came to her face, making everything about the moment peaceful. Not liking the silence Anna spoke first, knowing that her gawking was soon to be noticed, "So now that I've agreed to this crap, I'm sure we have to set a date and pick out matching wedding dresses," Anna spat sarcastically. "Do you want that," Elsa asked not getting the tone of her cousin's sarcasm.

A small blush came to Anna's cheeks as she shrugged up her coat to hide her features. Inwardly shaking her head at the thought that danced within her head soon the younger teen answered, "No..."

"Ok let me know, but really I was going to keep things simple; I want this arrangement to be as painless as possible."

"I think your too late when it comes to that, then again I got good old pops to thank for that. I fucking can't wait to move out," Anna spat once again her tone laced with mockery. "Do you want to move out?"

"What's with you, are you the fucking marriage genie or something?"

"No I just want to make sure your taken care of..." Watching a small blush come to the older woman's features making her look human Anna couldn't help but soften, "Fine, you wanna make sure I'm taken care of help me bed down the horses." Pushing the older woman's hat in front of her face, she hopped down as Elsa straightened her hat back smiling in the process .

* * *

"So when you spoke about all this being simple, what did you mean by that?"

"I was just going to have you sign a marriage license; your father insisted that we get some of the clergy," Elsa spoke out unsaddling the large horse as Anna lead another one in it's quarters. "There's no way I want anyone to find about this."

"That's why I went to city-hall to pick up the forms, I still have a job as your teacher and I'm sure they wouldn't like the nature of our relationship."

"I think god hates the nature of our relationship as we speak, I mean don't you have an issue with...this, I mean we`re first cousins."

"No..."

"Figures..." The small silence came as Anna's ears slightly perked up at the sound of Elsa's voice, "You know when I was in Vandrid, I seen a lot of marriages or arrangements, some were between family members others with other people," the older woman spoke as she gently brushed down the mane of the large horse.

"What do you expect it's Vandrid, I mean it is a third world country."

"In some ways yes its like that, but the culture in a way is similar to ours and it's a history which we all forgot."

"That's not the same we aren't marrying our brothers and sisters; or killing in the name of nothing," Anna spoke out earning a smile from Elsa. "You know you sound just like your father, when it comes to these matters."

"Everyone keeps telling me that," Anna spoke leaning against the frame of the horses quarters. "You should take pride in that, uncle Aleks is a good man and he's just doing what's right."

"Well, he's not the one wearing the wedding dress," Anna spat earning a laugh from high-school teacher. Smirking slightly Anna felt clear enough to focus on the older woman, noticing light cuts on her knuckles curiosity spoke to her. "What happened to your hand, have you been punching brick walls or something?" Curling her hand back to her side the tall woman hid under her Stetson before speaking, "It's nothing, I just got a little nipped when feeding some of the chickens while you were away."

"Oh...you know for someone whose a complete asshole to me in the classroom, you sure are shy when it comes to talking."

"That's because school and here are two different things; still if I was an asshole I apologize for my behavior. I thought if I could get the chance to talk to you and if I had more time with you after school, maybe I could explain things. However, it seems that my actions and words have worked at opposite ends." Feeling slightly better at the realization of Elsa's behavior within class Anna noticed the queerness within Elsa, noticing the socially awkwardness within the older woman.

"You're not good with people are you?" Noticing a blush leap up on the clear features of Elsa; Anna smiled shaking her head as Elsa's gentle nature came out. Walking out of the barn the two closed the doors taking a slow walk back to the inside, "S-So I heard from cousin Rapunzel what happened with Hans."

"Yeah and I heard what you did about the video...t-thanks."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, its fine I guess I got what was coming to me anyway; a couple of people tried to tell me he was an asshole."

"No, you didn't deserve anything I just hope that Hans understands that next time," Elsa stated heatedly before she cooled down to speak, "S-So what are you going to do now at school...I mean."

"Stay away from the football team and keep my mind off of boys, not that it matters since I'm married to you."

"I-I see..."

"So, how long have to liked women?" Nearly stumbling at the younger teens question Elsa looked to the red-haired Sommers before answering, "For as long as I can remember...I guess..."

"So there's no special woman in your life steaming over the fact that you're getting married to a girl half their age?"

"There is a special woman that I like, but I don't know..."

"Who is it? I mean maybe after all of this is over we can hook the two of you up," Anna suggested evenly walking ahead.

"Anna..." Turning around warm lips covered over hers as a light touch snaked around her lower back, the warmth and smell of mint entered into the younger teen taking the air from her. With half-lidded eyes something slipped into her carrying away her resistance as he mouth molded on to the older woman's.

"Anna, Elsa time for supper!" The loud call of her brother snapped Anna out of reality and into anger as she roughly pulled away from the older woman. Separating a glare from Anna came up no words were able to reach her vocal-cords as she took the back of her hand wiping away the older woman's feverish lips.

* * *

 _ **AN: What do you think people give your reviews and I'll give you more.**_


	10. Say You Wouldn't Part 1

**_AN_** : **_Sorry I've been working and there's a little bit of reverse psychology on here. However, I would like to announce due to computer problems I've been lacking on updates. now that theses problems are solved I'll try to update more in the future. Merry X-Mass people._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters._**

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

Running in, Anna quickly closed her room door behind her; as her lungs were full of air and carbon at the events that happened. With a shaky hand, the younger teen reached to touch her lips as the hotness within her built, the mixture of unknown emotions frightening her to the core. _No way she kissed me, and I kissed her back what the fuck!_ Launching herself into her bathroom, quickly Anna set on the water splashing her face as the heat within her elevated. Not knowing what the kiss meant, her senses shut down to the woman standing in her doorway.

"Anna..." Jumping back at the presence, Anna's guard set itself on high-alert as she finally found the words to speak, "W-What the hell did you do to me back there?"

"Anna, I know you can't understand how I feel, and I know that you'll never understand."

"Understand what? You just kissed me, you fucking kissed me!"

"I know I did, it's just that I can't help it."

"What the fuck? You can't help it," Anna yelled out. Feeling her anger rising she knew she needed to keep busy; grabbing her tooth brush, she began scrubbing as if the heat from her body would stop. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again, you pull that crap again I'm calling off whatever this is!"

"I... understand...but before we go on with any of this, I want you to know something and it's something I can't hold to myself anymore."

"Yeah what!"

"I want you to know that I love you Anna, not just as a family member, student, or friend I love you the way that a man would love a woman. I just want you to know that, before any of this begins." The tall woman slipped from the door as she closed it leaving the teen stunned with shock; with toothbrush falling from Anna's lips, the beating of her heart quickened and could not be stopped.

* * *

The next day silence reigned over the younger teen as she drifted through school, not noticing the on lookers or the voices that whispered. With Rapunzel out for the day, things seemed lonelier than ever making the day drag longer than what it needed to. Walking into the library the silence of the place cooled her head as she thought to Elsa Arendal's words. Still out of everything silence brought no comfort.

Thinking to last night as silence followed at the dinner table; Anna found it impossible to think or slow her beating heart. Feeling the tug and jerk instantly she was pushed into a tall shelve of books, the slight pain in her back was enough to make her focus on her attackers.

"You've got a lot to answer for you little slut, thanks to you our season was over before it began you little bitch." Looking to her attacker and noticing it was Cinderella and her crew of flunkies, the anger that would've over taken Anna chilled and simmered. "Look I don't know what you think I did, but I didn't do it."

"Oh really? Because of you and that bastard brother of yours, Hans arm is broken in three places."

"Look I said I had nothing to do with that, besides the bastard got what was coming to him. Maybe it was the universe seeing him for the pig he really is." The soured look on the blondes face hardened, as she pulled her hand back for a quick strike sending Anna's head to the side. "You just dug your grave bitch."

"You're not really smart, are you?"

"What the fuck was that," Cinder asked pulling the red-head up by her collar. "I said you're not that smart, the only one digging a grave is you. Imagine what the hell would happen to you if I were hurt? Would be a shame if those cheerleading legs of yours were to snap like twigs?"

"You wouldn't…"

"Maybe I would or maybe I wouldn't? Look, I've got a lot of shit on my plate and it's more important than a fucking football season, so piss off."

"Why you..." Slamming the girl once again into the stack behind her, Anna winced as she readied for her attack.

"What's going on here?" Instantly letting go of her collar, Anna watched as the librarian came from around the corner making the golden blonde drop her assault.

"Sorry Mrs. Brooks, it seems like a classmate fell; I was just helping her up. Sorry for the disturbance." With Anna watching the group take their leave; a deep breath came to Anna's lungs as she picked herself up, rubbing her frazzled bangs back. Walking out the warning-bell for class signaled as it made others rush to class. Going as slowly as she could, her mind raced with last night's thoughts.

 _Why would she kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? No, I can't think about it. I gotta save Kristoff and mom. I can't lose focus, as soon as this is over and mom is settled; I can get out of this perverts' way and maybe lock her up in the process._

"Ms. Sommers, I hope you are on your way to class." Hearing Elsa's voice this time it wasn't the relaxed smooth voice she came to know last night. Tight and conservative, Anna looked back as the tall woman was dressed just as her voice sounded. There in front of her, with her hair now in a tight bun along with a pair of reading glasses at the bridge of her nose; she carried the regal pose of the strictest teacher in Arendelle High. She was no longer in jeans or flannel shirts, but in a gray-pencil skirt with a black button up blouse along with strapless black heels.

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Anna lied not able to meet the woman's eyes. "Really? Well it seems that the bathroom is the other way, and not towards the exit."

"What's it to you? I mean we **are** getting married, can't you just write me in," Anna strained. Watching the older woman pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration, she let out a loose sigh. "Anna...you have to stay in school, I promised your father."

"So? It's not like he's marrying you," Anna hissed lowly.

"I know that, but that is another matter entirely and this is school. Nevertheless, it's important not to miss today since we have a test; which I'm sure you didn't prepare for." Feeling the arrogance roll off the older family member, Anna looked up a glare featuring in her eyes.

"Are you saying I'm not going to pass?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort; I'm just stating the obvious, and since you didn't pick up the homework packet I slid under your door last night, it seems your ability to pass has lowered," responded Elsa arrogantly feeding into Anna's annoyance. "I did the homework," Anna lied.

"OK, let's see it."

"I forgot it at home."

"Exactly..." Watching the woman walk off, the pride of the teen was bruised beyond belief. _I'll show her!_ With the hall empty, the teen rushed up taking the older woman by the wrist as she pulled her into the next empty classroom. "I don't like you looking down on me like that!"

"I'm not looking down on you, I'm just stating the likely-hood of you passing this test."

"How much you wanna a bet that I can pass your stupid fucking test!"

"I'm willing to wager a little something."

"OK then; if I pass you have to call off the wedding, but still take care of my mother and the ranch."

"Deal. However, if I win; I want to be able to kiss you anytime." Red invaded Anna's cheeks as she sputtered at her older cousins' terms. "W-Wait what? I'm not making out with you."

"You didn't seem to mind last night; and besides I'm not asking for a make-out session, I'm asking for a liberty to kiss my future wife." Blushing at the thought of being her cousin's wife, the heat in Anna's loins flared along with her anger.

"Y-You kissed me first!"

"But you kissed me back; face it Anna, I love you and I'm not going to stop until I have you. I know I promised to give you time, but I'm not going to be ashamed of my feelings." The bold confidence stated themselves in her eyes as Elsa looked as if nothing could stop her.

"You're disgusting."

"I'm sure you think so." The cool smirk came on the woman's face surprising Anna as this woman in front of her was not the same timid woman from last night. Elsa Arendal was a woman on a mission, the determination of the older woman stirred something within Anna.

"When I win this bet, I'm going to be rid of you once and for all."

"Well, let the games begin Ms. Sommers." Hearing the last warning bell Elsa watched as the teen scurried away into class, a smile casting on her face.

"Well, that's one way to get her to go to class."

* * *

 _What the fuck is this? Fuck, when did we learn this shit?_ The class was silent as Anna struggled on her tenth question, her paper a mess of erased answers and random questions. In a sudden whirlwind Anna suddenly remembered why she hated school. Through frustrated eyes, she looked up to the tall older woman who seemed content with her work. It didn't take long for Elsa to notice eyes on her as she looked up to the glaring red-haired teen. With a small arrogant smirk, the action angered Anna to no end as she spoke, "Ten minutes till pencils down."

Refocusing on her paper, Anna looked to the next question as it seemed easy enough. _Finally, some true or false questions on here._ Marking what was needed a smirk came to her face, her mind filling with hopes of getting out of her current mess. Getting to the final question she marked off what she needed to before setting her pencil down. Now looking at Elsa she got up making her way to the podium, as she held a timer in hand as she looked closely through spectacle-worn eyes.

 _Take that!_

"Pencils down and tests up, your results will be posted tomorrow." Walking to the first row she collected each set of papers. Getting to Anna with work in hand the two connected, in the exchange Anna felt the older woman's hand brushed against her own. In the small action, the resurfacing heat from moments ago spiked in Anna. Snatching her hand back like hot fire, Anna pulled herself into reality. The overwhelming feeling of passion threatened to take over; as she could only place her faith in luck.

* * *

"A fucking **F** how the hell did I fail!" The sound of Anna's voice boomed through the room; now back on the ranch and in the guest-room, she spotted Elsa who was hard at work grading tests. As Elsa removed her glasses, she now was in a pair of mesh-shorts and shirt as dinner had been served and the ranch handled as the rest of the house slept.

"It's simple. You didn't study, and you failed; there's a reason why I give homework Anna." The bitterness of the teenager simmered and settled as a new string of questions arose. "S-So what now?" A quizzical eyebrow arched at the question of the younger cousin, shrinking back at the woman as she stood up Anna's back posted automatically to the bedroom door. Like a tiger trapping its prey, both hands rested on both sides of the young Sommers head, Anna's body trapped between the door and her wife-to-be. "If you make-out with me, I'm going to bite your tongue off," Anna weakly countered as Elsa laughed.

"We have a whole marriage for make-out sessions, but I have a different matter in mind for this bet."

"I'm not having sex with you," Anna guessed. "I'm not counting on it, and really what is it with you teenagers and sex?"

"I don't know? You tell me, you're the one trying to marry a teenager," Anna responded with spice to her words.

"You really like to make thing's harder than what they are don't you? As much as I want my reward in all of this; for now when it comes to our little bet, I'll have to pause when it comes to reaping the spoils. That's why I'm changing my reward for now, just show up for class and try to do the homework." Shocked at the answer the tension and color faded from Anna's face, as the wounded pride that Anna felt finally turned into unknown frustration. "What the hell? I thought you wanted to do this," Anna blurted without thinking her ego speaking before anything. A small smiled came to Elsa's lips making Anna regret her words.

"If you want me to kiss you, then you don't need to ask."

"T-That's not what I meant, and you know it," Anna rushed out.

"If that's not what you meant then what else do you expect," Elsa countered her aura as an instructor dropped. "I-I didn't mean it like that, I just don't randomly want you kissing me like you did the other day."

"If it's security your looking for, then I'll take my original prize then."

"I'm not making out with you."

"Would a hug or a kiss on the cheek suffice? I mean, I did win the bet and a deal is a deal and it seems like your concerned about some things." From the pit of her stomach Anna felt it again, this time the feeling traveled from her stomach to the lower region of her body. Not knowing what to do, she felt her face heat up at the idea of physical contact with the woman in her presence. Wondering if what she said was true, Anna looked at the floor below her. "What you told me the other day; a-about you, being in love with me. Why did you say that?"

Drawn back by the question, Elsa removed herself from the teen as she walked over to the queen-sized mattress before sitting down. "I said what I did because I meant it. I know your too young to understand, but I hope you will one day."

"I can't understand any of this crap, so how do you expect me to understand what you're saying. Why don't you just explain things to me!"

"I know things are confusing, and I know it's not every day that you find out that your teacher is your cousin; along with the fact that your engaged to that said cousin. Still I want you to find some kind of personal happiness out of all of this, but I know my feelings for you are true."

"That's it? You just give me stupid riddles for everything and then you do random stuff to me? Then when I ask for an explanation, you give me some simple or convoluted crap? I thought my father was an asshole for all of this, but you're a bigger idiot than he is if you think any of this is right."

"I know it's not right, things in my life…with me in general, aren't right they've never been. Still I don't think we shouldn't try to make things right with us."

"There is no us, just a fucking agreement," Anna weakly countered.

"I know I rushed things and I took your trust and bent it, but I want to try again. Maybe a day out just you and me," Elsa replied meekly. Watching the soft features on Elsa's face, it wasn't hard to deny that she was beyond beautiful; yet it was hard to grasp anything she had in mind. Letting her guard down, Anna's eyes set place on her cousins now timid nervous ones. Drawing out a long sigh, Anna knew in her heart that this agreement was much more than what she wanted. Fatigue came in as finally Anna's decision reached her thoughts.

"Fine, but no funny crap."

"In that I can promise you, so for now would it be too much to ask you out to a movie this Saturday?"

"Fine, just make sure you don't fucking touch me." Sliding out of the door, the small smile of her teacher was the last thing within Anna Sommers vision. The unknown feeling that lingered and festered in Anna's thoughts put her in a state of unease; as she dared to think about her first official date with her cousin.

* * *

"Congrats on the date, so when's it going down?" Walking into school the next day, the presence of Rapunzel lightened the mood as a sense of normal came back to Arendelle High.

"Would you keep it down, I already have a target on my back enough as it is," Anna whispered. "Oh yeah, damn it I wish I was there when those harpies showed up. We would've mopped the floor with them." Smirking Anna knew of the Sommers blood, knowing a fight or two easily settled things even if it was between each other within the family. "So where are you going to go?"

"The movies…"

"Sounds romantic…"

"Sound's like a death trap; really I just hope Elsa is as dumb as she looks, and she takes me out into the city."

"Why?"

"Maybe someone would spot us and then tell the school, and I don't know, maybe it would get her fired or in jail? Whatever it takes for her not to kiss me again."

"Wow that's dark even for you; so, you're just cool with getting our big cousin locked up in jail?"

"No... it's just that, I don't know what to do."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you should try whatever this is out with her," Rapunzel suggested her voice even. Scoffing at the idea, Anna responded her voice hard despite her mind reaching to an ever-curious thought. "W-What the hell do you mean? There is no way I could ever work anything out with that woman."

"From what you told me it seems like she loves you, and I've been reading."

"You've been reading? That's a new concept," Anna teased. Feeling Rapunzel reach with the back of her foot, to kick the behind of Anna the red-head laughed.

"Your one to talk, your lack of reading is the reason why you're in this mess. Nevertheless, I've been reading and what Elsa feels seems like it's natural. I heard it's possible for feelings to develop between some members of the same family; aside from the sick cases that is."

"Still this is a sick case, what is she like forty or something?"

"Anna, still I think you should give her a chance. She seems nice and your mother is getting her treatments."

"That was what this whole thing was about."

"Still despite agreeing to this a week ago Elsa's held up her end of the bargain; you know my dad told me that the payments to the ranch are being made."

"Yeah well you're not dating her."

"Wait? So, you **are** confirming that the two of you are together?" A redness of heat came to Anna's face as she sputtered on her words, the imagination of the older woman who seemed random within her life sprang to action. "N-No I don't mean were together, I mean ugh...don't you have class to go to or something?" A large laugh came from the younger Sommers as she skipped off before stopping. "Just fess up, it would be easier if you did."

Sighing it seemed as if the day dragged on making the teen more antsy at her arrival to class. Hearing the clapping of classmates, instantly Anna's attention turned to the commotion. There in a sling was Hans; glancing at the football player the red-haired teen almost felt sorry for him.

Upon further inspection, she noticed black and blue bruises muddied his face. The damage shown everywhere from his cheeks, eyes, then to the large cut that lingered on his lip; all of it showing the price he paid. Watching the members from the team gang up, they rained praises and hugs for his recovery; making Anna instantly fall into sickness at the action.

"It's enough to make you vomit huh?" Popping up right on time was Mulan, much to Anna's surprise. "How is it that you always know when to pop up at the right or wrong time? Are you an apparition or something?"

"If only this sight of male-egotism were an apparition, I swear who congratulates someone like that?"

"I don't know, let's just get in." Sliding through the back door to class; everyone took their places as Elsa stood in place at the podium with phone in hand texting away. _Who the hell is she texting right now?_ Feeling slightly strange at the older woman and her social life, Anna buried the feeling at the sound of the front door opening. Slowly coming in with Cinderella behind him was Hans, as he hobbled along while another team member carried his bag in. Feeling eyes on her Anna looked up to the bull of a defensive-men as he glared daggers at her; glaring back Anna held her own.

"You're going to get it bitch."

"Mr. Ives, if you're going to threaten one of my students; I think it would be wise for you to take some time on the bench as well? I heard its a comforting experience from there, you can run your mouth all you like." Hearing the icy-tone from the teacher as she didn't dare to look up from her phone, the tone was set; her voice cold enough to shake the foundations within Anna.

Daring to meet the cold blues that were Elsa's eyes; Anna instantly regretted doing so. Never had she seen it, but now she wished she hadn't. There in front of her were the eyes of a wolf and they were attached to the force of nature that was Elsa Arendal. Watching the older woman's bruised knuckles turn white with fury; in that moment, Anna came to the realization of the once unknown.

Elsa was no longer here, only the savage hound that stared down her prey. Daring to take her eyes away from the woman; she watched as the bull of a teen scurried out of her class as if he were about to wet himself. Slowly taking out her books she opened the text not being able to focus, as she had one thought on her mind.

 _She did it...Elsa beat up Hans._

* * *

 ** _AN: Well now I'll leave you readers to digest that._**


	11. Say You Wouldn't Part 2

**_AN: Sorry it's been a long-time work has been a killer on me, but I'm going to try to be back as much as possible as I've read and enjoyed everyone's reviews._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or the characters._**

 ** _Warnings: G!P, incest, underage themes drinking, smoking, sex etc._**

* * *

 _She did it...She beat up Hans._

Hearing the bell ring at the start of lunch, the class cleared out leaving Anna to piece together the clues; coming to no easy answer her mind had settled on the terrifying might that was Elsa. "Anna is everything alright?" Glancing up at the woman in front of her, Anna caught concern in Elsa's eyes; they no longer contained the glare of fire she had come to know several class periods ago. Snapping out of her inner ramblings, Anna redeployed her attention to the healing cuts on the older woman's knuckles her curiosity started to boil over.

"Where did you get those cuts on your fists?"

"Huh? Remember I told you they're from feedi-"

"They aren't from feeding chickens, as I don't recall you ever feeding them. If you ask me, they look like teeth marks. You know, the kind of marks that you get when you punch someone or break their bones to ruin a football season. Please tell me, if I'm getting warmer?"

Anna stared the adult down her face turning into distrust, as Elsa sighed walking over to take a seat next to Anna's desk.

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know why you did it?" Smiling to herself Elsa's smile seemed almost contagious, almost. Ducking her head as if to fight an oncoming headache, the Arendal heir stared up meeting the teens own stare. A cold stab tingled in Anna's spine as if fresh snow had fallen, the wolf was alive.

The slam of Elsa's hand on the flat surface that was a desk startled the red-haired teen as she continued, "You know why I did it, and you know he deserved it!"

"Still it wasn't right," Anna countered weakly against the storm that was Elsa.

"He hurt you and I couldn't let that happen; no one hurts my family and gets away with it. You can be mad at me all you want Anna and you can yell at me, but I really don't care." The frozen silence in Anna's anger rested seeing as Elsa's point seemed fair enough to settle the matter.

Opening her mouth, a small meek croak spilled out, "T-Thank you..." The furrowing of brows came together on Elsa's features, all of it earning Anna a look of shock as she questioned what she heard, "E-Excuse me..."

"I said thank you. I-I know that you didn't have to do what you did, but you did it anyway. If I were in your shoes, I might've done the same thing." The passionate heat died from Elsa's eyes softening her features as she gave a small smile. Before any more words were spoken, Anna rushed off heading to the cafeteria, not caring to look back at the teacher who somehow became her savior.

* * *

"No fucking way! She did what?" Back at the ranch the rest of the day seemed to go on like a breeze; as Anna couldn't hold her silence any longer, making Rapunzel naturally her audience. "I can't believe it myself, but then again she was in the military."

"Oh, so you have been paying attention to her," Rapunzel questioned her eye-brows wiggling in the process. "No, I just remember what she said to me. It's nothing to get over excited about Rapz."

"Excited or not, it seems like you two are making progress; I mean she beat the hell out of Hans for you. Personally, I'm glad the fucker got what was coming to him; I'm sure he'll think twice before messing with the Sommers family again."

"Well he's got a long time to think with his arm banged up like that," Anna cheered out.

"So, Elsa and you."

"What do you mean Elsa and me," Anna answered not sure where her younger-cousin was going with her statement.

"When's the date?"

"There is no date," Anna stated finally.

"You've got to be kidding me? Elsa just saved your reputation not once, but twice! You gotta give her something?"

"Give her what? I told her to thank you already, you make it sound as if she's a bounty-hunter looking for a reward."

"Come on Anna, at least humor her with a dinner. You're going to marry her, might as well make things pleasant for the transition you know. As they say, a healthy marriage is a happy one."

"Really what's up with you and the gross responses? Nothing about this is happy; that, and I just...I just don't fucking get her. I mean one minute she's Casanova, and the next she's this shy puppy who wouldn't hurt a fly. I don't know what to do or even how to curve something like that."

"Maybe you shouldn't curve anything at all, it doesn't hurt to at least spend time with her. You're going to be spending the rest of your lives with each other anyway, or at least until your moms in the clear. Might as well make lemonade out of lemons; speaking of which, how's the thing going with uncle Aleks."

"Still the same. It's the prison I imagined myself in but worse. Between him shooting me sad looks, and me barely being able to stand in the same room with him. It's a wonder why we haven't burned down the ranch."

"Why don't you just move out? I mean, seems to me Elsa's got some land on the other side of the North Mountain, wouldn't hurt to ask her to stay."

"No way I'm going to leave myself alone with that woman."

"Being alone with what woman?" Just then Kristoff came over with papers and folder in hand as he trekked over to the two. "What are you doing here Butt-head," Anna asked crossing her arms while wondering how much he heard.

"So defensive baby sister, but I come in peace and to drop off some forms."

"Please don't tell me these forms have to do with marriage?"

"Oh, please tell me we have a wedding to plan," Rapunzel added to her older cousins misery.

"Unfortunately for Anna, that's the case. The sooner we can get this done, the more chances we'll have to make a move against Elsa's father. She already signed them and all that's needed is your John-Hancock baby sister."

"Anna's thinking about moving in with Elsa," Rapunzel blurted out unable to control herself.

"What the hell? You little shit!" Getting up and taking off from Anna's grab, Rapunzel waved her good-byes dodging the heat of Anna's anger. Throwing a magazine Rapunzel made way for the hills.

Dodging the paperback, Kristoff smirked shaking his head at both the girl's antics. Coming to meet her as she moved to her desk; he carefully placed the papers down. Kristoff tossed over a look of concern to the red-head choosing his words carefully. "Are you sure about this?"

"It's not like I have a choice in the matter; did you know that she beat up Hans?"

"Yeah Elsa told me the day pops and I got from the slammer. Personally, she did the right thing; I hope you weren't too hard on her."

"No, look you want me to sign those fucking papers or what," Anna spoke out, frustrated by the unknown feeling in her chest. "Yeah, we already highlighted the parts you need to sign."

Snatching the pen from the older Sommers, Anna looked on as she signed her life away the strange feeling overpowering her. Pushing it down she settled herself with the fact that she knew this was for the betterment of her family. Signing the last part, she set her pen down tossing the paper back to her brother as he caught it. Checking her phone her brows lifted in approval as she made a getaway plan in her head.

"I'm outta here," Anna spoke out gathering her jacket.

"W-Where are you going? Dinner is going to start soon."

"I'm going to see a friend." Gathering her jacket, the leftover homework that Elsa had assigned seemed like a burden more than a need. Walking out, a firm chest came into her view as the smell of sweat pushed more on to her arousal. Noticing the cool minty smell of lavender, Anna knew she'd bump into the one woman she didn't want to see. Glancing up she spotted Elsa as she was in school attire, side-stepping her eyes couldn't meet the woman she was now married to. Trailing downstairs, another thud hesitated Anna as she noticed her father; a glare coming from her as he moved out of her way.

 _Don't say anything Anna, just keep moving so you can get out of this madhouse._ Shutting out the voices in her head, she hardened herself against the soft call of her name by Aleks himself.

* * *

Making it downtown Anna stepped off the bus, gutter water hitting the insides of her shoes. The noisy streets of downtown were like no other as people seemed to celebrate the night. Glancing at her phone, she scrolled through the group text investigating the location in front of her as it served as a beacon for her escape. Noticing the flood of people, the loud music from the club pulsed on with life, as the cyber elector goth music came to her ears. Not sure what to make of the sound she walked up and into the short line.

With one swoop of a glance, Anna came to the realization that she was out of place within the dark fun world that was presented to her. Noticing more patrons, Anna spotted their attire as various piercings and tattoos stuck to their skin against the latex and leather they wore.

"Anna, is that you?" Stepping out of line the voice channeled her vision to the side alley where a group entered and exited a black van. Observing the instruments that came out of the vehicle, the small group moved with quick pace and professionalism. Spotting Mulan from the black leather and goth-industrial retro look, she was in full fury.

"Here I thought you wouldn't show."

"You'd be surprised how much you can find on your fan page. Still, I feel like a fish out of water since I'm lost on what to do, I don't think I dressed right for this thing," Anna spoke out looking down at her short-shorts plaid-shirt and fur-collared jean jacket with low-ankle Converse.

"Don't worry you look fine, trust me there are a lot of other normies in there."

"When you put it like that."

"Come on, it's fucking freezing out here," Mulan teased. Following behind, Anna turned back to the streets as others watched on with amazement and jealousy at what just transpired. Heading into the back alley the smell of rot lingered under the dark streets, with her phone buzzing to life she noticed an unfamiliar number on her phone. Sliding the button to ignore she moved on into the alley as an open side door was waiting for them.

"So, let's get a few drinks in us. Please tell me you drink farm-girl," Mulan smirked getting inside. The pumping music from the top floor vibrated everything as Anna's ears pulsed hearing every word.

"Duh I drink, the question is can you keep up Rockstar?"

"Can I keep up? Your talking to a world-class drinker here," Mulan teased.

Nodding in approval Anna slipped in, "Good, that means I won't have to carry your ass all night."

Smirking, Anna followed the goth to another room separating them from the rest of the band. Once inside the green-room, Anna noticed the numerous amounts of flowers from what she assumed were fans.

"Wow you got enough flowers to populate the earth in here; but then again if you add the goth theme, it's starting to look like someone fucking died," Anna commented as Mulan went to the dirty mini-fridge to pick up a fresh bottle.

"Welcome to the life of a goth. So, about that drink farm girl."

"Sure." Unsealing the bottle as Anna made herself comfortable on the large worn-out couch, Mulan came with two red-party cups walking with a purpose, "I hope you don't mind whiskey, you know I didn't want to assume since you know..."

"Since I live on a ranch and we all are gun-toting, cigarette smoking, whiskey pouring cowboys? Nah, whiskey will do. If anything, my brother and I were raised on this stuff; well, Kristoff more than me."

"Cool, does your family let you drink often?"

"No, but they do know that we sneak the stuff out of our cabinet. Really my dad didn't approve of it, but my mother did. Let's just say Kristoff and I were allowed one beer for dinner after we turned fourteen."

"I guess your mother figured it would be safer to do it with them, rather than someone else huh?"

"Yeah, my mother's exact words," Anna spoke out a smile coming to life on her face, the memory of her mother intensifying almost bringing mist to her eyes.

"So, let's get back to that drink shall we," Anna continued her voice wavering. Pouring a drink Mulan handed the cup over to Anna as she sipped modestly, the warm taste and burn sitting within her.

"I know you don't wanna talk about it and I'm not going to pretend that I know. However, if you want to talk then I'm here; I know our situation may be slightly different, but we still have people we care about in there," Mulan spoke out. Taking her guitar from her case, she sat down on the opposite end of the couch before going for another sip.

Smiling a tear strayed from her eye, as she could hear the crowd jump for more above her. Watching Mulan tune her guitar Anna could hear more yells and screams. "Where's the rest of the band?"

"They're around, the guys like their groupies and I like my solitude; as long as they show up to practice and they're on that stage when it's time to go, then everything's good with me."

"Seems kinda..."

"What? Cold-blooded? Trust me the distance I keep is a necessary one, it helps to process more lyrics and that gives us an edge when we're up there. This year I'm looking to go to the Battle of the Bands, and I think this is our shot," Mulan spoke out.

"Aren't you nervous with all those people up there?"

"I've been performing since I was a kid. World-Chess tournaments, Spelling-Bees you name it; this time instead of doing what my mother wants me to do, I'm doing what I want."

"What about dropping out of school does she know about that, I mean are you still going to do that shit?"

"Oh, I'm still going through with it. Fuck sitting with a bunch of brain-dead idiots that want to continue the Nuclear-Family structure. If anything, I could be working to support my dad and I could work on my music full time; this shit is my ticket out of here."

"Amen to that," Anna spoke out holding out her cup for a toast as Mulan met her. Sipping her drink, the warm buzz of alcohol shot through her as she felt somewhat safe. With her mind wanting to gain another opinion to the situation she was in with Elsa, Anna dared to ask.

"Mulan?"

"Yeah," the goth answered as she got back to tuning.

"Have you ever had a choice in something that seems completely...shit, how can I put this…"

"Shitty?"

"Yeah," Anna admitted as Mulan gave a shit-eating grin before continuing to the red-head, "Look at us, we're finishing each other's sentences already, let's hope we don't become best friends." A smirk came from Anna, as she listened to the fine tuning before Mulan lightly strummed.

"Look every choice is shitty the way I see it, you just got to choose the less-shittier option. Take me for example, I could go to school and graduate and go on to college to only watch my father die. Sure, there would be the loss of my father and our shop; but it would fulfill my mother's dream of me being this star-quality success. Or I could intervene and possibly save my father's life with the money I make working and winning the battle of the bands. Really if I drop out of high school or if I give up and I watch my father die; I will be looked at like an asshole. The Fa family doesn't do well with dishonor."

"There's always the circus," Anna wise-cracked, earning a smile from the Fa descendant.

"Trust me I've tried, and I didn't get far."

"So, what your saying is that whatever choice I make will be shitty," Anna guessed.

"Yep. Good or bad choices have consequences; unfortunately, that's the unfair shit-storm that we call life. I once read that a guy saved this kid from getting hit by a bus, the next day he got shot walking down the street."

"That sucks."

"That's life and trust me it's always going to suck."

"I'll trust you on that one," Anna spoke out drinking a little bit more.

"So…this mess about choices, what made you bring it up?" Feeling like she wanted to tell Anna knew she couldn't, her mind ran a thousand miles a minute searching in high-speed for an excuse.

 _Shit, how the hell do I tell her I'm married to my teacher who's my fucking cousin! Who also happens to be an ex-killing machine who beats up teenage football players? Shit, I need to think, that's it! Just drink more!_

Quickly gulping down her drink, a dry cough came to her mouth. Waiting for a miracle through her fits of coughs, her prayers had been answered her miracle opening the door; taking the form of a skinny leather-bound man with chopped blonde-bangs.

"What do you want Reggie," Mulan spoke out.

"It's Shadow, Brock told us that we go on in thirty. Oh yeah, there's some white-haired crazy chick in the hall looking for your little red-haired friend here," Reggie spoke his tone dead-pan.

 _Oh, fuck me!_

Sporting a confused look, Mulan looked over to Anna. Panicking Anna's eyes shifted between Shadow and the muddled Mulan. It wasn't until Shadow spoke out again, sealing the deal adding lemon-juice to the open wound.

"I don't know about you little-red, but I wouldn't want to keep her waiting and I damn sure don't want to see her again. Her fucking eyes seem like they could freeze hell over and kill us all. I have no idea how she got past security."

"The same way your groupies did. Whatever let Anna's friend in and tell Brock to get us two backstage passes. Maybe we could chill together after the show," Mulan put out.

"N-No!" With the two looking at her outburst Anna felt more out of place than she did, stringing up her composure she spoke out, "I'll take care of it, this person doesn't like concerts and she's kind of not a friend more like this person I know. Look I'm just going to talk to her, I'll be right back."

Walking out with a ramble, Anna looked around as she spotted her worst nightmare in a nearby corner. Turning around to see that Mulan was in her dressing room with Shadow, he went in closing the door to speak to Mulan.

Running to the corner Anna quickly pulled the taller woman into a darkened corner, in much more casual clothing there in front of her was Elsa. In black jeans and shirt, her body rippled excellence making the whiskey in Anna's system no help. Pinning her to a wall with all her strength the taller woman's chest remained bold weakening the teens hold.

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

"I followed you," Elsa spoke out simply.

"Y-You can't just do this, I mean this is my life! Fuck and Mulan's here, don't you realize both your students are here and if we're caught, we're going to be up shit-creek without a paddle? Also, shouldn't you be home!"

"I would be as soon as my wife came back with me," Elsa stated her voice clear and relaxed.

"How many times do I have to say this, I don't like you and this thing we have isn't going to happen!"

"However, you're admitting that we do have a thing; wow, I wasn't expecting that even from you Anna. Still, in some way you are right, as this still is your life," Elsa spoke out her voice casual.

"Exactly."

"That's why next time give me a text if your leaving, if not for me then your brother and father. You still are underage."

"Oh, now you care about our age difference? Whatever, I don't have time for this do you have a number?"

"You already have it as I called actually."

"What you were the one who called me! You know what, leave."

"Maybe I could if I was somehow convinced," Elsa spoke out her eyes looking up mocking the action of thought.

Not knowing what to do Anna knew what the taller woman was after, the burning of alcohol in her gut and the tingling on her lips told her. Something about the sensation felt wrong but right, even with the ladder of chaos that was Anna's life; she couldn't deny that Elsa Arendal was beautifully handsome, the thought disturbed her.

Reaching up on her tip-toes her lips clumsily planting themselves on the older woman's lips; she hoped it would be enough to shoo off the blonde, but the fuel of alcohol turned it into something more.

The motion of emotions swirled to life on Anna's lips, all of it automatically signaling the teacher's arms to come around her waist. Pulling in deeper Elsa's head leaned down her tongue licking timidly to ask for permission as Anna clumsily opened, the smell of mint and whiskey coming together. Feeling a moist pool gather between her legs a fire in her belly rose wanting a strange release; pressing closer the pool in her stopped at something hardening on her stomach. Only within the world they created Anna found it hard to breathe, as she pulled apart their foreheads meeting for a brief pause as she wanted to question what she just felt.

"Anna are you in he-"

Turning around shock traveled in waves, as a nauseating feeling in the teen ascended. With Anna and Elsa becoming passengers on the rollercoaster of chaos there was no way to stop the plunge. Looking as if she were slapped by a ghost there stood Mulan. Panic and fear spread to Anna invading every cell, Mulan had seen everything, and they were trapped.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back, everyone please give out some reviews and show your love as well as check out my other stories as well.**


End file.
